MI VIDA
by Vi ShadowHunter
Summary: Dos bandas completamente diferentes. Un mismo sueño. Neji y sus amigos se escapan de sus casa para poder ir a Tokio a cumplir su sueño. Al mismo tiempo Tenten y sus amigos acaban de firmar un contra con Hatake Records. En un giro del destino ambas bandas terminan viviendo en el mismo edificio. NejiTen y ShikaTema principalmente. Leve ShikamaruXIno y SasuTen.
1. Chapter 1

**MI VIDA… INTRODUCCIÓN.**

Entró a la habitación perfectamente inmaculada. Paredes blancas y vacías. Cama tendida. Nada fuera de su lugar. Todo en esta habitación representaba la farsa que día a día tenía que vivir.

Abrió las puertas de su closet y saco un par de enormes maletas de viaje, y arrojo toda la ropa, antes planchada y doblada, que pudo haber cabido en ellas. En su euforia trato de meter todo echo bolas, pero, frustrado, la sacó y la volvió a meter en las maletas, esta vez doblada y acomodadas. Vacío su cajón de ropa interior, y la acomodo en una tercera maleta, más pequeña que las otras. Se giró hacia el zapatero que contenía su colección de converses. 24 pares no iban a caber en su equipaje, por más bien que los acomodara. Tendría que elegir y solo llevar 3. Escoger 3 entre 24. ¿Cómo diablos le iba a hacer? Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, eligió dos pares negros y uno rojo. Lamento tener que dejar los demás. Ojala y su "familia" no los tirara a la basura cuando desocupen su todavía habitación.

Le hecho una última mirada al cuarto, nada de fotos enmarcadas o algún recuerdo que quisiera llevar consigo a esta nueva vida que hoy comenzaba. Hasta que recordó. Alzo el colchón de su cama y saco un pequeño álbum lleno de fotos de sus padres y él. De antes de que ellos murieran, sin hojearlo lo guardo en su mochila.

Se colgó la mochila en la espalda, busco las llaves de su camioneta y cogió sus maletas. Ese era el último adiós a esa enorme casa que, por más que llevara su apellido, nunca había sentido suya. Adiós a esa vida, que aunque llena de lujos, también de soledades, rencores y tristezas.

Tenía menos de 10 minutos para salir de la mansión antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Se escabullo fuera de la casa por la puerta de empleados, y corrió hasta donde había escondido su camioneta ese mismo día en la mañana, después de llegar de la escuela. Guardo su equipaje y encendió el motor.

Saco su celular y mando un mensaje de texto rápido:

**Para: S.**

_**¡YA SALÍ DE LA CASA!**_

_**Llego en 5 al punto.**_

Se montó al auto y arranco. Por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver la mansión Hyuga hacerse más pequeña, más pequeña, más pequeña, hasta desaparecer.

::::::::::….::::::::::

**CAPITULO 1.- "LOS CHICOS DE LA BANDA"**

Shikamaru recibió el mensaje de Neji. ¡Fantástico! Solo faltaba él para que pudieran irse al fin.

**-Neji viene en camino. Hay que acomodar todo para poder irnos rápido. Si mis padres vienen, estamos fritos todos.**

Ino camino hacia él, con su enorme equipaje, ella llevaba aproximadamente diez maletas consigo. ¡Y eso que ya la había convencido de disminuir peso!.

-¡Ya era hora! Puede que mi padre ya se halla dado cuenta de que no estoy.

**-Si no los escucha a ti y a Shikamaru teniendo sexo en tu habitación, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ya se dio cuenta de que no estas dormida** –comentó Sai, siempre tan honesto

-**¡IDIOTA!** –gritó histérica la chica

**-Ambos cállense, y vallan por sus instrumentos, ellos son la prioridad, tenemos que meterlos todos en la camioneta de Neji, y si queda espacio, llevaremos solo lo indispensable, si acaso una maleta cada uno y ya.**

-**¡¿UNA MALETA?! ¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que sobreviva en Tokio con solo una sola maleta?!**

**-Ok, son tus diez maletas o tu micrófono.** –le contesto tajante a su novia.

Ino hiso un mohín y se sentó en la banqueta, encima de una de las dos maletas de Chouji, que se encontraba recargado en un árbol comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas.

Llevaban aproximadamente 10 minutos en aquel parque baldío que se encontraba a dos cuadras de la mansión Nara. Cada quien tenía su propio auto, pero la camioneta de Neji era la más apropiada para cargar con los instrumentos. Cargar con una batería, un bajo, dos guitarras, un teclado, amplificadores, pedales y los micrófonos personalizados de Ino, sin mencionar el equipaje de cuatros chicos y una loca adicta a las compras, que también iban a ir en el auto, bueno, era mucho.

A lo lejos pudieron divisar las luces de un auto que se acercaban rápido. En segundos, la GMS Sierra negra de Neji llego enfrente a ellos.

**-Por más que lo intentemos, la batería de Shikamaru no cabra aquí.** –Dijo Chouji terminando sus papas.

Neji bajo de la camioneta. Se veía más feliz de lo que nunca se había visto antes. Shikamaru sonrió, todos estaban escapando de sus "perfectas vidas". Por fin iba a vivir como ellos querían. Por fin serian libres para hacer lo que querían: música.

**-¡Claro que no cabe aquí, apenas y cabe mi equipaje!** –respondió el Hyuga votando las maletas de Ino a la parte de atrás, donde ya estaban las suyas

**-¡CON CUIDADO! Hay cosas valiosas ****ahí**

**-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer, genio?** –dijo Shikamaru, tenían que darse prisa, la bodega en donde guardaban los instrumentos cerraba a las 10 y ya faltaban cuarto.

**-Compre un remolque, nos lo entregaran en 10 minutos en la bodega.** –contesto el Hyuga mientras terminaba de acarrear las maletas de la chica. **-¡Mierda chicos! Empiecen a subir sus cosas, ya es tarde.**

Empezaron a acarrear el equipaje. Una vez que estaban listos subieron a la camioneta. Neji manejando, Shikamaru de copiloto y Sai, Ino y Chouji en los asientos de atrás de la doble cabina.

Neji acelero a 80km/h para poder llegar a tiempo.

En cuanto llegaron pudieron ver a Kiba, amigo suyo y dueño de la bodega.

Neji aparco al lado de un remolque blanco y todos bajaron para saludar y despedirse de su amigo.

**-¿Así que lo harán, eh? No sé si son muy valientes o muy estúpidos.**

**-Cállate idiota** –le contesto Ino mientras lo abrazaba.

Kiba le boto las llaves del remolque a Neji

**-Dejaron esto para ti.**

Con la ayuda de Kiba, subieron los instrumentos al remolque y lo unieron a la pick-up. Cuando hubieron terminado, se acercaron a Kiba, para despedirse.

Kiba era un gran amigo para ellos, fue de los primeros en apoyarlos cuando decidieron formar la banda, y el único que sabía que se fugaban para ir a Tokio a cumplir su sueño.

**-Te mandaremos nuestro primer CD.** –le dijo Shikamaru dándole palmadas en la espalda.

**-Cuida a Akamaru** –Se despidió Ino, con dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**-Te extrañaremos hermano** –dijo Chouji mientras le daba a Kiba una barra de su chocolate más rico.

Sai, tan típico en él le dedico una sonrisa.

Al final solo quedaba Neji.

**-Kiba, hazme un favor. Cuida a mis primas y diles que las quiero.** –Kiba sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. **–Gracias por todo.**

Y subieron al auto.

**-Adiós, chicos, y suerte.**

La camioneta se alejó por la carretera.

"_**Había que reconocerles algo a esos tipos"**_, pensó Kiba, "t_ienen demasiados pantalones como para atreverse a hacer lo que hicieron."_

* * *

Estaba con la necesidad de escribir algo, y esto surgió, espero que les guste, el próximo jueves subo el próximo cap sin falta

*GRACIAS A LOS QUE APOYAN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS

Mañana subo el capitulo 3 de DeInKo, tal como lo prometí. BESOS Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. Chapter 2

El lugar olía a cerveza rancia, a mariguana y tabaco, y también a orines. No era pero para nada un lugar apropiado para cuatro, todavía, menores de edad. Mucho menos si entre ellos había una linda chica. Aun peor si ella era la novia de Sasuke Uchiha. Sin embargo, para Tenten, ese era su hábitat natural.

Mientras escuchaba a Gaara afinar la guitarra y a Sasuke entonar el bajo, espero a que Temari les marcara el ritmo.

Esa era su última presentación en un bar. Dentro de dos días estarían durmiendo en la casa de talento de Hatake Records. Aun así, debía admitir que iba a extrañar el calor del bar de mala muerte.

Desde que ella y sus amigos decidieron crear su banda, el bar de Maito Guy siempre había sido el lugar en el que se presentaban todos los fines de semana. Gracias a que el ahijado del dueño, Lee, era un gran amigo suyo.

Sin embargo todo cambio el día en el que un viejo amigo de Guy llego al bar y los escucho. ¡¿Quién iba a decir que ese extraño hombre era Kakashi Hatake, director de una de las disqueras más importantes de Japón?!

Escucho el sonido de la batería de su mejor amiga y la luz ilumino el pequeño pero ya bastante conocido escenario. En el bar de Guy solo cabían cuatrocientas personas, la mayoría siempre borrachos, pero para ella, era un escenario único y especial.

Gaara acompaño los golpes de la batería con su enigmática guitarra, mientras que Sasuke se les unía con el sensual sonido del bajo.

Espero el momento indicado y empezó a cantar, mientras sus dedos se movían veloces por el teclado.

_Take me im alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind_  
_but everything looks better, when the sun goes down..._  
_I had everything, opportunities for eternity and i_  
_could belong to the night..._  
_I, see your eyes, i can see in your eyes, your eyes..._

_You make me wanna die_  
_I'll never be good enough...you make me wanna die_  
_And everything you love...right up in the light_  
_Every time i look inside your eyes..._  
_make me wanna die_

::::::::::-::::::::::

-**Un brindis por mis muchachos, jamás dude de que llegarían tan lejos** –cantó Guy al final de su presentación, esa noche había realizado una pequeña fiesta a la que todos los amigos de los chicos estaban invitados.

Aunque conocían a todos en el bar, los cuatro chicos se sentaron juntos en un reservado.

-**No puedo creer que este pasando. ¡Una disquera nos acaba de firmar!** –dijo Temari abrazando a su hermano, que le daba un sorbo a su refresco.

-**Y no cualquier disquera, Hatake Records es una de las mejores** –respondió el pelirrojo, zafándose de los brazos de su gemela.

-**Voy a extrañar esto.** –suspiró la castaña.

-**¿El olor a sudor de trescientas personas?** –pregunto su amiga

-**No, esta extraña sensación de hogar.**

Los cuatro guardaron silencio. Tenten tenía razón, ese feo y viejo bar, al cual sus padres les habían prohibido ir hace ya casi tres años, era para ellos lo mas parecido a un hogar feliz.

-**Maldita disfuncionalidad. Mira que darnos un bar como hogar esta de la fregada** –se burló Sasuke cogiendo una de las papas fritas del plato de Tenten. **-¿Cómo tomó Kankuro el hecho de que ya no vivirán con él?**

**-Demasiado mal** –dijo Gaara soltando un suspiro –**Pero al final lo acepto. Creo que lo que él quiere es que nosotros fracasemos para que después regresemos a pedirle perdón por irnos y a decirle "_Hermano, tenias razón. Somos una mierda de músicos_"**

-**Él solo esta preocupado por nosotros.** –dijo Temari, tratando de defender a su hermano mayor, luego se giro hacia Sasuke y le pregunto: **-¿Y tus padres?**

-**Bueno, ellos… como que ya se esperaban esto. Me dijeron que si mis planes de ser músico fracasan, no cuente con regresar a casa. Dijeron que ellos ya sabían que yo nunca iba a ser como Itachi, y me dieron hasta el pasado mañana para irme de la casa.**

Los tres chicos levantaron sus bebidas hacia el Uchiha y brindaron a su salud. Era una especie de tradición que ellos hacían cada vez que uno contaba algún mal trato de sus disfuncionales familias. La vez en que Kankuro había golpeado a Temari por haberla encontrado besándose con un chico. Cuando Gaara llego drogado a casa de Sasuke porque Kankuro lo había corrido, Cuando a Sasuke sus padres le quitaron las tarjetas de crédito y el auto por continuar en la banda. O cuando a Tenten su tía la había dejado en la calle por llegar media hora después del toque de queda.

Dos horas mas tarde, Temari y Gaara se subieron al auto de su hermano mayor, Kankuro, para ir a su casa. Y Tenten y Sasuke caminaron a tomar el tren.

Era claro que el menor del Uchiha podría llevar a su novia en su propio auto, pero sus padres se lo quitaron en cuanto se enteraron que él seguía en la banda. Mientras que Tenten, bueno, su tía le restregaba en la cara que, mientras fuera menor de edad, no podía acceder a las cuentas bancarias que sus padres le dejaron al morir. Así que el caminar a la estación del tren después de cada presentación, ya era una costumbre entre ellos.

**-¿Has hablado ya con Itachi?**

**-¡¿Para que?! ¿Para que él también me restriegue en la cara que no puedo ser el exitoso abogado que mis padres y él quieren que sea? No, no lo he hecho.**

**-Me parece, que tienes que hablar con él, por el siempre hecho de que sea tu hermano. Él es tu familia.**

Sasuke se detuvo, haciéndola detenerse a ella también.

-**Mi familia son aquellos que me apoyan, y a quienes les importo. Así que, en general, solo son tu, y los gemelos. Nadie más**. –se inclino hacia ella y beso dulcemente sus labios.

Él tenía razón, pensó Tenten. Ellos eran la única familia que ella tenia, también. Y dentro de poco, las cosas iba a mejorar…

* * *

La canción es: "Make me wanna di"e de The Pretty Reckless


	3. Chapter 3

Ser un importante magnate musical siempre es difícil. En especial cuando en una misma semana recibes dos nuevas bandas, completamente diferentes.

Kakashi Hatake reviso la información de "_Sound of Love_" Genero: Country Romántico, Integrantes: 5 (Cuatro hombres y una chica).

¿"Country Romántico"? No sonaba un tipo de género que él aprobaría. De seguro había sido uno de los que Asuma había elegido.

Saco el CD que venía en la información y lo reprodujo en una vieja grabadora que tenía en su oficina.

**_We were both young_**

**_When I first saw you_**

**_I closed my eyes_**

**_And the flashback starts_**

**_I'm standing there_**

**_On a balcony in summer air_**

**_I see the lights_**

**_See the party the ball gowns_**

**_I see you make your way_**

**_Through the crowd_**

**_And say Hello_**

**_Little did I know_**

**_That you were Romeo_**

**_You were throwing pebbles_**

**_'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet_**

**_And I was crying on the staircase_**

**_Beggin' you Please don't go_**

**_And I said_**

**_Romeo take me_**

**_Somewhere we can be alone_**

**_I'll be waiting_**

**_All that's left to do is run_**

**_You'll be the Prince_**

**_And I'll be the Princess_**

**_It's a Love Story_**

**_Baby just say Yes_**

La vocalista tenía un tono de voz muy llamativo. Era más que obvio que la canción estaba hecha más que nada para resaltar la voz de la chica. Era una verdadera lástima, porque los músicos se escuchaban verdaderamente talentosos.

En fin si Asuma los había elegido, no podía decir nada más. Él dentro de poco seria su socio.

Cogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían llegado al hotel cinco estrellas en el que habían quedado con Asuma Sarutobi. Era un lugar bastante lujoso y espacioso. Aunque después de viajar por seis horas en una nada cómoda camioneta, comiendo comida rápida y yendo al baño en la carretera, hasta un modesto motel les hubiera parecido todo un paraíso.

Antes de ir a recepción a preguntar por Sarutobi, Neji le hecho una ojeada a sus compañeros. Se habían cambiado de ropa en el remolque en donde traían sus instrumentos, por lo que ahora, en vez de jeans y camisetas, vestían pantalones de vestir y camisas abotonadas. Ino por su parte, lucia uno de sus amados vestidos de "_lolita sexy_" como ella decía.

Sin más, se acercó a recepción donde una mujer de unos treinta años le sonreía amablemente y preguntó:

-**Sarutobi Asuma**

**-¡Buenos días, joven! ¿Su identificación por favor?**

Neji saco de su pantalón su cartera, extrajo su licencia de manejo y se la cedió a la mujer detrás del escritorio. La mujer, cuyo gafete decía Kara, examino la licencia y luego le devolvió la sonrisa a Neji.

-**El señor Sarutobi los espera en la suite real. Piso 8. ¡Que tengan un buen día!**

Neji le devolvió la sonrisa y se giró hacia sus amigos que esperaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia

**-Vamos**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tendrían que tomar el tren.

En sus 19 años de vida, ni Temari, ni Gaara, ni mucho menos Sasuke se habían visto en la necesidad de usar dicho transporte. Para fortuna de ellos, Tenten era toda una experta.

No llevaban mucho. Cada uno llevaba un par de maletas. Gaara y Sasuke llevaban su guitarra y bajo en la espalda y Temari un par de baquetas en el pantalón. Aun así eran un pintoresco grupo en la pequeña y atestada estación de trenes.

Tenten reviso sus boletos por enésima vez. El destino era el mismo que hace cinco minutos: Tokio. Suspiro pesadamente y se recostó en el hombro de Temari, quien no dejaba de tomar fotos con su celular a todo lo que ella consideraba insólito.

**-¿Aburrida?** –le preguntó una voz profunda al oído, se giró para sonreírle a Sasuke que se veía tan incómodo como Gaara.

**-Un poco.**

_**-Pasajeros con destino a Tokio. Favor de ubicarse en el andén 9. Pasajeros con destino a Tokio. Favor de ubicarse en el andén 9.**_

**-Ese es el nuestro, chicos, andando.**

Todos siguieron a Tenten que se encaminaba rápidamente al andén. Si no se apresuraban no cogerían lugares se irían las cuatro horas de viaje parados. Los viajes a Tokio siempre iban llenísimos.

En cuanto subieron y entregaron sus boletos, la castaña los guio a unos asientos desocupados.

**-¿No nos iremos en uno de esos cuartos que tienen los trenes? ¿Esos que son como reservados? ¿Cómo en Harry Potter y Narnia?** –preguntó Temari, haciendo pucheros

-**Nena, esos compartimientos cuestan más. Por hoy viajaremos como los simples mortales.** –Contestó Tenten mientras les explicaba a Gaara y Sasuke como subir las maletas en el maletero.

Se supone que la disquera les había mandado dinero suficiente para rentar un vagón-comedor de primera clase. Pero tenían que comprar cuerdas para la guitarra, baquetas nuevas, cangrejos, un pedal para el teclado, otro más para el bajo.

**-¿No es más fácil que se las roben así?** –Preguntó Gaara, mientras acomodaba las maletas

**-Nadie quiere robar ropa. Pero te sugiero que mantengas tu guitarra contigo todo el tiempo.**

**-¡Pido ventana!** –gritó la rubia y jaló a Tenten para que se sentara junto a ella.

Sasuke y Gaara se sentaron en los asientos de atrás.

Cuando el tren empezó a moverse, una chica pasó en con un carrito ofreciendo bebidas y botanas.

**-¡Wow! ¡Como en los aviones!**

**-Temari, si tomas algo lo tienes que pagar.** –Contestó Tenten… este sería un largo viaje

…

..

.

Después de las primeras dos horas, Temari y Sasuke se quedaron dormidos, y Gaara empezó a conversar con Tenten sobre lo que harían en cuanto llegaran a Tokio.

Se suponía que la disquera mandaría un chofer para ir a recogerlos a la estación de trenes. Así que básicamente no había mucho que ellos podían hacer por sí mismos.

Ambos se sumergieron en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Gaara lo rompió

**-¿Crees que haya algún lugar en el que podamos conversar a solas un rato?**

**-Claro ¿Quieres ir al comedor por un café?**

**-No tenemos dinero Tenten.**

**-¡Oh, vamos Gaara! Yo invito.**

La chica guio a su amigo hasta el comedor que estaba casi lleno de comensales, eran las 2:48 P.M. por lo que muchos estaban en su hora de comida.

Ambos se sentaron en una pequeña mesa para dos y pidieron dos americanos.

Tenten aprovecho para echarle un vistazo al vagón. No era muy elegante, parecía más bien una cafetería escolar que un comedor en sí. Se preguntó como luciría el de primera clase. De seguro tendría candelabros en el techo y mesas de caoba.

-**Kankuro no quiere que regresemos a casa.** –soltó Gaara de pronto

Ella lo miro sorprendida por un momento, antes de responder

**-De no regresar a casa en vacaciones o…**

**-De no regresar nunca jamás.** –La mesera regresó con sus cafés y el pelirrojo sorbió el suyo.

A Tenten siempre se le hacía raro como Gaara nunca le soplaba a su café y siempre lo tomaba negro, sin azúcar y súper caliente. Ella estaba segura de que su lengua no era para nada sensible.

-**¿Pero, porque?**

-Él piensa que lo de la banda es una mala idea, y cuando le dijimos lo de Tokio se molestó, pero hasta ahí. Sin embargo, esta mañana, me jaló aparte de Temari y me dijo que no nos molestáramos en volver si fracasamos. Me dio algo de efectivo y me dijo que hablara con Tem. El muy imbécil ni siquiera tiene los pantalones para verla a la cara y decirle que nos manda al carajo.

-**Estamos yendo a lo seguro. Vamos a llegar al departamento que la disquera nos dio.**

**-Sí, Tenten, pero… ¿Qué tal si nuestro disco no pega? ¿O si simplemente deciden batearnos? No seriamos ni la primera ni la última banda a la que no le cumplen lo que le prometen.**

**-Firmamos un contrato ¿Lo olvidas? Y aunque no fuera así, nos la arreglaremos. Ni Sasuke ni yo pensamos regresar jamás. Nos la arreglaremos los cuatro solos.**

**-Sí, tienes razón. Gracias, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.** –le dijo con una sonrisa -**¿Crees que debería hablar con Temari?**

**-En definitiva. Puede que no te crea a la primera, pero si ella decide hablar con Kankuro, él le tendrá que explicarle.**

Cuando terminaron su café regresaron a sus lugares, que, cosa rara, seguían vacíos, Temari seguía dormida, pero Sasuke ya estaba despierto.

Con una sonrisa, Gaara se acomodó al lado de su hermana y cerró los ojos. Tenten ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decirle que faltaba menos de una hora para que llegaran a Tokio.

**-¿En dónde estaban?** –preguntó el Uchiha con una mueca, muy común en él cuando se acababa de despertar.

**-En la cafetería, Gaara no se sentía muy bien.**

**-Podían haberme avisado, creí que ya habíamos pasado Tokio y que ustedes se habían bajado y nos habían dejado.**\- Gaara rio en el asiento de enfrente y Sasuke pateó de una forma nada sutil su asiento. -¡**Eso fue lo que creí!**

**-Ves demasiada televisión. –**dijo Tenten acomodándose junto a él y cerrando los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Asuma Sarutobi no era la gran cosa.

Era muy alto y musculoso, sí. Imponente ante la mirada. Pero era bastante poco agraciado y fumaba tanto, que cuando los chicos entraron a la suite pensaron que se estaba quemando. Sin embargo, pensó Shikamaru, tenía un cierto aire que te inspiraba confianza.

El lugar era elegante, sofisticado y, a simple vista, caro. A pesar de ser una suite no había una cama. En vez de eso había una gran sala, con pantalla plasma y un enorme equipo de sonido, junto con una fantástica colección de CD y vinilos. Una pequeña cascada con peces Koy y una mesa de postres, con tres fuentes de chocolate y demás chucherías.

Asuma estaba sentado en el sillón principal, junto a una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y ojos de un café escarlata muy raro, (su novia, muy probablemente). Detrás de ellos un par de gigantones que parecían ser guardaespaldas. Un hombre más joven, (quien les abrió la puerta) se encontraba ahora sentado en uno de los sillones laterales.

La imagen a simple vista resultaba un poco intimidante, (Shikamaru pudo sentir a Ino y Chouji cohibirse un poco), pero al mismo tiempo cómoda. Este sujeto era uno de los mejores productores de la disquera más importante del país, y si se había tomado la molestia de invitarlos a conversar con él y su equipo, es que ellos lo valían.

Con una sonrisa que no apagaba el cigarrillo que llevaba entre los labios Asuma Sarutobi los invitó a sentarse en el sillón desocupado.

**-¡¿Sound of love?! He querido encontrarme con ustedes desde que me mandaron su demo.**

**-Gracias, señor Sarutobi. Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara y soy el baterista y líder de la banda. Mi novia Ino Yamanaka, vocalista; Neji Hyuga, Bajista y tecladista; Chouji Aquimichi y Sai Jeram, Ambos guitarristas.**

**-Un verdadero placer. Ustedes ya saben quién soy. Ella es mi prometida, Kurenai Yuhi** –dijo, pegando más cerca de él a la guapa mujer, y después se giró hacia el muchacho frente a ellos –**Y él es mi asistente personal, Sora.**

El chico les dio una sonrisa socarrona y se giró de nuevo hacia su jefe, que continuo hablando.

-**Bueno, he escuchado su demo una y otra vez desde que lo enviaron, y a mi me parece muy bueno. Debo decir, que su princesa es única.** –Ino murmuró un tímido gracias –**Pero… (en todo debe de haber un pero), a mi jefe directo, el dueño y director ejecutivo de Hatake Records, Kakashi Hatake, ustedes no parecieron encantarle.**

Un profundo y tenso silencio se apodero de la habitación.

Shikamaru no estaba preparado para eso. Y, por sus caras, sus amigos tampoco.

**-¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¡¿Nos hacen viajar durante seis horas por carretera para decirnos al final que siempre no?!** –Gritó Ino desesperada.

El silencio, esta vez incomodo, volvió a reinar.

Asuma Sarutobi se soltó a reír a carcajadas. En cuestión de segundos todo su equipo, incluyendo a sus guarros, lo acompañaron.

Neji se veía incomodo, mientras que Chouji y Sai estaban más bien, confundidos.

**-¡¿De qué diablos se ríen?!** –volvió a gritar la rubia.

**-Tranquila pequeña,** -dijo Asuma dejando de reír –**A pesar de que Kakashi no los ama como yo, él los aprobó para un contrato provisional. ¿Saben que significa eso?**

**-Que solo nos contrataran bajo ciertos estatutos** –contesto Neji

**-Así es. Firmaran un contrato por un disco, con todo lo que esto conlleva. Promoción, publicidad y de más. Pero de ustedes dependen dos cosas. La primera: Convencer a Kakashi de que son material digno de Hatake Records. Y la segunda: Hacerlo endiabladamente bien con su primer disco, para que nos veamos en la penosa necesidad de contratarlos por más tiempo.**

**-Lo lograremos, señor** –dijo Chouji interviniendo por vez primera.

-**Bien, habrá unos cuantos cambios que Kakashi me solicito en ustedes para poder firmarlos. Cambios de imagen y cosas así, pero principalmente que cambien el nombre de su banda. "Sound of love" no es un nombre ganador. Los dejare pensarlo por esta semana y me lo dicen la siguiente. Por el momento…** -extendió su mano hacia Sora, quien le entrego un folder con documentos –**En cuanto firmen esto, serán automáticamente chicos Hatake.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke no pudo volver a dormir.

A pesar de que Tenten le había asegurado que era un viaje directo a Tokio, él seguía pensando que tal vez, si se dormían, llegarían a Tokio y no se darían cuenta… y despertarían tres o cuatro pueblos más tarde, sin dinero ni forma de regresar.

Por el contrario se quedó viendo el paisaje por la ventanilla.

A él le gustaba, muy particularmente, viajar de noche. Le daba un cierto toque de misterio.

Recordaba que cuando viajaba a visitar a su abuela en Shiyuku siempre lo hacían de noche. Itachi solía contarle historias de terror, inventadas por él mismo, sobre el pueblo en el que se encontraban. Algo como: "**_Aquí mataron a una mujer el día de su boda, ahora se aparece a los automovilistas, pidiendo un aventón. Pero lo que en realidad quiere es matarlos"_**

Todo eso siempre lo hacía temblar de miedo. Aunque claro, eso era cuando tenía 8 años. Ahora, diez años después, lo único que le hacía temblar de miedo era que su novia (en ese momento dormida a su lado) terminara embarazada. Es curioso como la teoría del miedo cambia conforme a la edad.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no viajaba en automóvil, lo hacía en tren. Y no era de noche, iban a dar las cuatro de la tarde.

Sintió a Tenten moverse a su lado, mientras la voz de Temari la terminaba de despertar.

-**Ten… ¿Ya casi llegamos?** –dijo, con la voz aun medio adormecida.

Tenten se despertó por completo y se inclinó sobre Sasuke para ver por la ventanilla. Él aprovecho para besarle la cabeza, y ella regreso a su asiento con una sonrisa.

-**En diez minutos estaremos en la estación.**

…

..

.

Se encontraban viajando rumbo a su nuevo departamento en el auto que la disquera había prepuesto para ellos. Temari estaba en la ventanilla, y como siempre, trataba de llamar la atención de su mejor amiga. Gaara (que iba sentado en el asiento de copiloto) conversaba con el chofer sobre qué tan grande era el edificio en él que la disquera tenía a su nuevo talento. Sasuke le mandaba un mensaje a Lee, y Tenten veía todo lo que Temari le señalaba con el dedo.

La amistad de estas dos era tan rara como la de Sasuke y Gaara.

Se habían conocido cuando ambas tenían 14 años y estaban en segundo de secundaria. Temari era una de las clásicas chicas populares: hermosa y rica. Mientras que Tenten era más bien del tipo raro: inteligente y guapa. Sin embargo ambas compartían algo en común: eran huérfanas.

Los padres de Temari murieron cuando ella tenía 10, en un accidente automovilístico. La madre de Tenten murió en labor de parto, y su padre se suicidó dos meses más tarde. Empezaron a ser amigas cuando les asignaron un proyecto escolar. Ahí se dieron cuenta de que tenía más cosas en común, como el amor por la lectura, el odio hacia las películas cursis, una extraña obsesión con los zombies y sobre todo: la música.

Tenten tocaba el piano desde que tenía 4 años, pero con el tiempo lo cambio por el teclado. Tenía una hermosa voz, y ella lo sabía, pero casi siempre era tímida, cantado frente a alguien que no fuese su tía Lyn, su tutora.

Temari tocaba la batería, sus padres querían que aprendiera un instrumento y ella había elegido este, más que nada para molestarlos.

Ellas se propusieron a hacer un grupo musical solas, pero al poco tiempo se les unió Gaara, quien tocaba la guitarra. Gaara tenía como mejores amigos a Lee y a Sasuke que a veces iban a casa de los gemelos a hacer tarea, y de vez en vez coincidían con Tenten.

Desde ese entonces los cinco habían sido inseparables.

El auto se estaciono frente a un gran edificio de 14 pisos. Con fachada occidental y bastante moderna, uno pensaría que era un edificio burócrata a uno residencial. Seguro, pensó Temari, esa era la idea.

Entraron hasta la recepción donde un hombre cincuentón los esperaba.

-**Hola, ustedes deben de ser "_Hardcore_" mi nombre es Mino y soy el gerente del edificio. Su departamento es el 214 y se encuentra en el piso 11. Por favor acompáñenme.**

Ellos lo siguieron hasta el elevador, seguidos por el chofer y un par de botones que cargaban su equipaje.

Subieron hasta su piso y después siguieron al hombre que los guio por un elegante pasillo hasta la puerta que marcaba 214.

-**Cada uno tendrá su propio juego de llaves, al igual que su manager.** –dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Cuando entro, se hiso a un lado para que todos pudieran pasar a ver.

El departamento era genial, estaba decorado al más puro estilo pop. Con cuadros a colores fosforescentes, una sala en color azul rey el piso amarillo y paredes blancas. Todos los electrodomésticos eran en color negro con diseños grises. Había un jacuzzi y una bola de disco como lámpara.

**-El señor Hatake me dijo que les dijera que llegaba a las ocho para cenará con ustedes y para conversar. Por mi parte los dejo para que descansen** –Dijo Mino, saliendo del departamento, no sin antes darles sus llaves. Los botones salieron detrás de él -**¡Ah! ¡Y bienvenidos a Hatake Incorporations.**

* * *

La cancion es Love Story de Tylor Swift.  
Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic. En el próximo capitulo aparecerán Naruto y Sakura. Y por fin ambas bandas se van a conocer.  
Alguna duda o sugerencia es bien recibida.  
Saludo, y espero que se la hayan pasado genial.

Vi


	4. Chapter 4

**-Bien, buscare una habitación y dormiré ahora**. –anuncio Temari votando su equipaje

**-¡Espera!** –La detuvo Sasuke **-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo?**

**-Si, dijo:_ ¡Bienvenidos a Hatake Inc.!_**

**-No eso, tonta. Él dijo que tenemos que traer a nuestro manager.**

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí. Hacía tiempo que habían pensado en un manager, pero a decir verdad lo más cercano a un manager era Guy, y Guy, claro, no iba a dejar su feo y asqueroso, pero muy amado bar, para venir a promocionarlos.

Pensar en un manager no era nada fácil, es decir, era alguien que se iba a encargar de representarlos al cien por ciento, alguien que iba a dar la cara por ellos, y que podría tanto ponerlos en lo más alto como en el olvido total.

**-¿Qué tal Lee?** –sugirió de pronto Gaara.

Gaara y Lee eran, por mucho, mejores amigos. Hacia algunos años habían tenido un grave problema, que derivó en una gran pelea, sin embargo, con el tiempo y la ayuda de Sasuke se empezaron a tratar y ahora eran casi hermanos, todos sabían lo difícil que había sido para Gaara y Lee el tener que separarse.

**-¡Esa es una gran idea, Gaara! ¡¿Quién mejor que Lee?!** –dijo Tenten, emocionada.

**-Sí, eso está muy bien, pero olvidan algo. No tenemos ni un yen partido a la mitad. ¿Cómo le pediremos a Lee que venga? Además él tiene que venir aquí hoy mismo, para que Hatake sepa que es nuestro manager.**

**-Sasuke eres tan pesimista** –dijo Temari **–Le diremos a Guy que nos preste dinero, y en cuanto ganemos algo, se lo repondremos, recuerda que él mismo se ofreció a prestarnos plata para venir, antes de que le dijéramos que la disquera nos había pagado el viaje.**

**-Además, le podemos decir a Hatake que Lee se quedó a arreglar algunos asuntos personales.** –menciono Gaara, disimulando el hecho de que de verdad le emocionaba que Lee estuviera ahí.

Sasuke pareció pensarlo un momento. Lee era uno de sus mejores amigos, uno de sus cuatro únicos amigos, mejor dicho. Y sabía que Lee los apoyaba en todo, pero eso no quería decir que Lee quisiera abandonar su amado pueblo para venir a probar suerte con ellos.

**-¿Creen que él quiera venir?** –Preguntó por fin.

A modo de respuesta, Tenten sacó su celular de su pantalón y tecleó un número conocido.

**-¡Hey, Lee! ¡Ya estamos aquí!**

Aun que Tenten estaba a varios pasos de distancia, todos pudieron oír la chillona y gritona voz de Lee, llena de jubilo

**-Sí, creeme, ya te extrañamos. Es más te extrañamos tanto que tenemos algo que pedirte… ¿Te puedo poner en altavoz?** –Tenten hiso una pausa, para esperar a que Lee contestara y después presiono una tecla en su celular. **–Listo, estas en altavoz, todos podemos escucharte.**

_**-¡Hola chicos!**_

**-¡Hey, Lee!** –Dijo Sasuke –**necesitamos un gran favor tuyo. Sé que podemos llegar a ser un gran grano en el culo al pedirte esto, pero eres el único en el que podemos confiar...**

_**-¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Necesitan plata? Porque tengo algo de dinero guardado, no es mucho pero les alcanzara para sus gastos durante unas cuantas semanas.**_

Temari sonrió ante lo dicho por Lee, en definitiva, él era un gran amigo.

**-No necesitamos dinero, pero me alegra saber que tienes, así es más fácil pedirte lo siguiente** –respondió Gaara **–Necesitamos que vengas a Tokio con nosotros.**

Un silencio reino. No era difícil imaginar a un boquiabierto Lee, del otro lado de la línea.

_**-¿Qué?**_

**-Mira, el caso es que necesitamos un manager, y quien mejor que tú para eso.** –Dijo Temari, seguida de un gran silencio **–entendemos si no quieres…**

_**-¡¿Si no quiero?! ¡Chicos! ¡He esperado que me pidieran esto durante años! Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza cuando se fueron a Tokio. ¡Claro que quiero! ¿Cuándo salgo para allá?**_

**-Ahora mismo** –dijo Sasuke, sonriendo **–Necesitamos que llegues hoy mismo. ¿Puedes?**

_**-Hoy mismo. Ok. Hare mi maleta en veinte minutos, no en 10. Y le avisare a mi padrino. Y saldré de aquí en hora y media. No, en una hora. ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda el tren de aquí a Tokio?**_

**-Tres horas y media** –dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

_**-Entonces me iré en en tren bala. Eso reduce al menos una hora el trayecto. Si son cuatro y cuarto y el tren se hace dos horas y media… Llegare a las 7:30 a Tokio. ¿A dónde se supone que debo llegar?**_

**-Te mandaremos por mensaje la dirección del edificio. Lee, esto es increíble. De verdad, si no estuviera un poco enamorada de Sasuke, me casaba contigo.**

**-_No se preocupen chicos. Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por confiar en mí. Nos vemos. La próxima vez que hablemos será cara a cara en Tokio._** –dijo Lee y colgó.

Todos se vieron unos a otros y empezaron a reír, así era Lee.

Una vez solucionado el asunto del manager, se pusieron a explorar el departamento. Era enorme, tenía cuatro habitaciones y dos baños. La cocina era integral y pequeña, pero con todo lo necesario para poder usarla. El refrigerador estaba lleno y había agua caliente.

Decidieron que dejarían una habitación para Lee, así que Sasuke y Tenten compartirían una, y Temari y Gaara tendrían una para cada uno. Todos cogieron su equipaje y se pusieron a desempacar.

La habitación que Tenten y Sasuke tenían era la principal. Tenía una gran cama matrimonial y un closet enorme. La ventana principal tenía una vista de gran parte de la ciudad.

El hecho de que compartieran habitación no era nuevo. Ellos dos tenían poco más de dos años juntos. Sin embargo, y a pesar del tiempo juntos, a Sasuke todavía le preocupaban las reacciones de su novia.

-**¿Te molesta tener que compartir conmigo?** –Preguntó Sasuke. Tenten se encontraba acomodando su ropa en el closet

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Bueno, la verdad pensé que querías tener un lugar solo para ti.**

**-Oh, vamos, mientras Temari este cerca, nunca voy a tener un lugar solo para mí, además, no me molesta compartir la misma cama contigo. Es mi ideal de vida perfecta. Ya sabes, todo el día grabando discos, dando conciertos, firmando autógrafos, y después de toda esa larga jornada, llegar a compartir mi cama contigo.**

**-Eso suena demasiado para ti** –le contestó él mientras caminaba hacia ella. Cuando llego la abrazo por detrás y le beso el cuello. **–después de todo, tu solo estas un poco enamorada de mí.**

Tenten estalló en risitas, más por el beso de Sasuke que por lo que había dicho.

Se giró y lo besó en los labios, con toda la intención de un inocente beso, pero él lo convirtió en algo más cuando introdujo su mano debajo de su blusa. Entre caricias y besos, él le quito la blusa, y ella hiso lo propio, estaban a punto de dirigirse a la cama, cuando sonó el timbre.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, y Tenten se puso de pie

**-Espera,** -dijo él tomándola de la mano **–que uno de los gemelos abra.**

Una nueva ola de besos, mordidas y caricias inicio, sin embargo, no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando la voz de Temari desde la sala los interrumpió.

**-¡Tenten, Gaara, Sasuke! ¡Vengan!**

**-¡Mierda!** –gritó esta vez Tenten. Sasuke rio y le puso la blusa.

Ella recogió la camisa de él y se la lanzo al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello. Temari se las pagaría más tarde…

Salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con un Gaara adormilado. Él sufría de insomnio así que aprovechaba a dormir cada vez que podía, por lo que él hecho de que lo despertaran por nada lo molestaba enormemente.

-**¿Qué maldita sea quiere Temari?** –pregunto con voz sombría

-**¡¿Y yo que se?! Es tu gemela, utiliza eso de conexión entre gemelos con ella y averigualo** –le respondió Sasuke

Cuando salieron a la sala, se encontraron con una colorida pareja.

La chica, vestía completamente de rosa, incluso el cabello. Sostenía una enorme canasta de regalo y sonreía abiertamente, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de los recién llegados, no aparto su mirada de Sasuke.

El chico por su parte, estaba de naranja con negro, era rubio y sonreía aún más que su compañera, él por su parte cargaba un pastel.

Temari se encontraba con ellos.

**-Ellos son Naruto Namikaze y Sakura Haruno, presentadores estrella del canal ZIO, ¿Pueden creer que Hatake Inc también maneja televisión?**

Los chicos pusieron los regalos en la mesa y se acercaron a saludar.

**-¡Bienvenidos a Hatake Incorporations! Soy Sakura Haruno y este de aquí es mi mejor amigo y compañero, Naruto.** –Dijo la chica, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Sasuke.

**-¡Hola, soy Naruto Namikaze!**

Los tres se quedaron callados, por lo que Temari tuvo que intervenir.

**-Ella es Tenten, nuestra vocalista y tecladista. Su novio, Sasuke, el bajista. Mi hermano Gaara, el guitarrista.**

**-Un placer** –dijo Sakura, un poco más seca.

**-¿Cuándo llegaron?** –Pregunto Naruto sentándose en la sala, todos lo siguieron, menos Sasuke.

A él le caían mal los chicos como ese. Que creían que todo se solucionaba con una sonrisa. Y la chica. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Con tan solo unas cuantas palabras dichas, el menor de los Uchiha ya los había catalogado a ambos: un par de idiotas.

Tenten, al ver la cara de molestia de su novio, lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a sentarse a su lado. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de cómo esa chica veía a su novio, pero era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

Sasuke siempre había llamado la atención de la población femenina, desde que era el niñito rico de la escuela. Ahora, siendo un guapo adulto joven, y bajista de una banda de rock, con aire de chico malo, bueno, había muy pocas que no caían ante él.

**-Hace una hora masomenos, nos encontrábamos desempacando** –respondió nuevamente Temari, dándose cuenta de que nadie más iba a intervenir.

**-¿Y qué genero de música tocan?** –pregunto esta vez Sakura.

**-Rock** –respondió Gaara, serio.

**-¡Woow! Eso es genial** –dijo el rubio, emocionado -**¡Hace tiempo que no hay una banda de rock por aquí! ¡Neh, Sakura-chan! ¡Hagamos una fiesta!**

**-¿Una fiesta? Naruto, recuerda que hoy también llega otra banda**

**-¡Por eso! Una fiesta para que todos se conozcan…** -dijo, después se giró hacia Temari y le pregunto **-¿Qué piensan?**

Eso era una mala idea. El dejar que Temari contestara a eso. Ella nunca diría no a una fiesta.

**-¡Por supuesto que sí!** –Gritó de emoción.

**-Maldición** –mascullo Gaara.

**-¡¿A qué hora llegamos?! ¿Llevamos algo? ¿En dónde viven?**

**-Estamos en el piso de arriba, departamento 419. A las 9 estaría bien, y no se preocupen, con que vallan es más que suficiente.**

Temari se puso a gritar de emoción y sus amigos solo maldijeron mentalmente a los recién llegados.

**-¡Bien! Pues los dejamos, hoy llega otra nueva banda y hay que recibirlos,** -dijo Naruto, -**sin mencionar que hay una fiesta que planear.**

Los dos se pusieron de pie y salieron del departamento, dejando a los chicos solos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La dirección que Asuma les había dado debía ser incorrecta. El edificio delante de ellos era un edificio gubernamental, no residencial.

Neji maldijo por lo bajo y se sobó la cabeza. Solo quería descansar. Había sido un largo día, tenía dos días sin comer decentemente, necesitaba ducharse, pero principalmente, necesitaba una cama. Le dolía la espalda y las piernas.

**-Tal vez deberíamos bajarnos a preguntar** –dijo Chouji con la boca llena de chocolate con nutella. El olor de frituras y duces inundaba la camioneta, y le provocaron a Neji ganas de vomitar.

**-Bien, me bajo yo.** –Dijo Shikamaru, saliendo de la camioneta. Camino hasta el portero y le enseño la tarjeta que Asuma les había dado. El hombre y él intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y Shikamaru corrió de regreso al auto. –**Dice que aquí es, que nos están esperando desde hace una hora.**

**-¿Aquí?** –pregunto Ino

-**Sip, el estacionamiento está a la vuelta.**

Neji condujo por donde su amigo le indicaba. Al entrar al estacionamiento, un par de botones los estaban esperando. Sin embargo, cuando empezaron a sacar las maletas, llamaron a otros dos más.

Los ayudaron con el equipaje y los guiaron a recepción, donde un hombre calvo los esperaba.

**-Hola, jóvenes, soy Mino, el gerente del edificio. Su departamento es el 216 y está en el piso 11. Acompáñenme.**

Sin decir una sola palabra, ellos lo siguieron a través de la recepción. Ya adentro el edifico parecía más un hotel que un edificio gubernamental.

Cuando llegaron, Mino los guio a uno de los tres departamentos que ocupaban el piso.

**-¿Esos otros departamentos también están vacíos?** –pregunto Sai.

**-No, el departamento 214 hoy mismo fue ocupado, por otra banda, también, y el 215 es propiedad de una de las actrices de Hatake Inc. Pero ella casi nunca está aquí, puesto que tiene una mansión en la zona residencial. Así que por el momento, solo son ustedes y "_Hardcore_"** –contesto Mino.

Cuando llegaron frente al departamento, él les entrego un juego de llave a cada uno, y se marchó junto con los botones, que dejaron el equipaje frente a ellos.

**-Me pregunto… ¿Será así con todos los inquilinos, o solo con nosotros por ser nuevos?** –dijo Chouji, esta vez, con la boca llena de papas fritas.

**-Recuerda que nosotros todavía no somos oficialmente "_chicos Hatake_"** –contesto Shikamaru abriendo la puerta **–Conformémonos con tener un techo donde dormir. No es que desprecie tu camioneta Neji.**

El departamento era grande, cuatro habitaciones y dos baños, completamente amueblado y equipado.

**-Bueno, decidamos como nos repartiremos las habitaciones y descansemos.**

**-Bueno,** -comenzó Ino –Ya que mi voz nos va a hacer ganar millones, quiero la recamara principal.

**-Yo no voy a compartir con nadie, así que quiero una para mí solo, no me importa cual** –repuso rápido Sai.

Shikamaru y Neji se voltearon a ver. Ya sabían que algo así iba a pasar.

-**Ok, Neji y yo tomamos una, y Chouji se queda con la cuarta. ¿Están todos de acuerdo?**

**-¡Sí!** –gritaron Chouji e Ino.

**-Yo solo quiero un lugar donde dormir** –dijo Neji, ya molesto. –**Dado a que yo maneje durante seis horas sin dormir ni un poco, voy a tomar una ducha y dormir. Ustedes consigan la cena, y me despiertan cuando ya este.**

Y sin esperar a escuchar las quejas de sus amigos, tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a una habitación.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**-Neji** –le susurro Ino al oído –**Neji**

**-Hmp** –le contesto él, todavía dormido.

**-Cambiate, rápido. Se nos hace tarde para ir a la fiesta.**

**-Claro, claro. Estaré listo en cinco minutos** –dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Ino sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Calculaba que llevaba durmiendo una hora y media. Tenía tanto sueño que se olvidó de que también tenía hambre.

Dado a que se había dormido solo en boxers después de salir de la ducha, solo se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. ¿Qué tipo de ropa tendría que llevar para la fiesta?

Un momento… ¡¿De qué fiesta hablaba Ino?!

Se puso los calcetines y los zapatos y salió a la sala, donde Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai e Ino los esperaban, pulcramente vestidos para una noche de antro.

**-¡¿Qué diablos?!**

**-Mientras dormías, unos chicos vinieron a presentarse.** –Comenzó Chouji -**¡Eran Naruto Namikaze y Sakura Haruno! ¡Los de la tele! Dijeron que hoy habría una fiesta en su departamento en nuestro honor, así que vamos a ir.**

Neji se preparó para replicar, pero Shikamaru lo paro con un gesto.

**-Antes de que digas nada, solo piénsalo… somos menos que novatos en este sitio, no tenemos segura nuestra estadía aquí, hasta que consigamos un disco de oro. Pero si nos empezamos a codear con esta gente, al menos tendremos contactos.**

Neji suspiro pesadamente, odiaba cuando Shikamaru le daba la razón a los idiotas, que por cierto, le sonreían con aire de superioridad.

**-Ni siquiera he comida nada** –dijo tristemente

**-¡Neji! ¡Es una fiesta! Es obvio que tienen comida** –dijo Ino tomando su bolso -**¡Vámonos ya!**

Habiendo perdido una batalla para la que no estaba preparado, Neji se recogió el cabello y siguió a sus amigos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Eran las 9:48 P.M. y Kakashi Hatake no había llegado.

Temari, en uno de sus micro vestidos, golpeaba la mesa con sus baquetas, algo que hacia cuando estaba nerviosa o exasperada. La fiesta había comenzado hace casi una hora ¡Sin ella!

Gaara y Sasuke, por su parte, estaban en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Ambos vestían camisas negras y pantalones de mezclilla.

Tenten y Lee, (quien había llegado hace horas), conversaban en el comedor sobre como Guy había tomado la noticia de que Lee se venía con ellos. Tenten usaba unos jeans desgarrados y una blusa strapless negra, y el cabello suelto. Mientras que Lee estaba vestido igual que Gaara y Sasuke, solo que el llevaba una camiseta verde, debajo de la negra y que dejaba ver, gracias a que no se había abotonado los dos primeros botones.

**-¡¿Qué mierda se cree ese tipo?!** –estallo, por fin, Temari

**-Oh, no lo sé, tal vez, ¿Nuestro jefe?** –dijo Sasuke, sin abrir los ojos.

Temari estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el celular de Sasuke sonó…

**-Es él** –dijo viendo la pantalla. Contesto **-¿Señor Hatake?... si soy yo, dígame… entiendo… no se preocupe, lo esperaremos aquí temprano para desayunar juntos… gracias por avisar, que tenga buena noche.**

**-¿Que te dijo?**–pregunto Lee cuando Sasuke colgó

**-Que no vendrá** –dijo guardándose el celular en el pantalón

**-¡¿Por qué?! –**pregunto Tenten

**-Porque, se le hiso tarde…**

**-¡Genial! ¡Pudo habernos avisado antes! ¡La fiesta ya empezó!** –dijo Temari en su voz niña llorona.

**-¡Vamos Tem! Todavía estamos a tiempo de ir** –la consoló su amiga.

**-¿De verdad creen que sea una buena idea? –**Pregunto Gaara haciendo pucheros **–Esos sujetos no me agradaron**

**-Tenemos que ir, para conocer gente, así, si los llegan a despedir, cosa que dudo, yo tendré gente con quien contactar** –dijo Lee, tomándose muy enserio su papel de manager **–Así que vamos ahora.**

Malhumorados salieron del departamento. A excepción de Temari que iba casi brincando de alegría.

**…**

**..**

**.**

El departamento de Haruno no era la gran cosa. Era, visiblemente más pequeño que el suyo. Y menos bonito. Todo estaba en rosa y blanco. Eso, más las casi cien personas que estaban dentro, bailando, tomando y hablando, lo hacían ver incluso más incómodo.

**-Tanto rosa me marea** –dijo Sasuke

Una risa tonta lo hiso callar, y de momento frente a ellos estaba su anfitriona. Con un vestido rosa que era incluso más corto que el de Temari.

-**¡Que divertido eres, Sasuke-kun! Me alegra tanto de que hayan venido.**

Ellos mascullaron un gracias un poco aguado.

**-Bueno, yo iré a conseguir algo de tomar** –dijo Gaara excusándose, con un asombrado Lee a sus espaldas.

Por su parte, Temari se fue directo a la pista de baile. Dejando a Sakura, sola con Sasuke y Tenten.

**-¿Les ofrezco algo? ¿Ya comieron?** –pregunto.

**-No, gracias de hecho, si me dijeras donde está tu baño** –dijo Tenten, ignorando la cara de _no-me-dejes_ de Sasuke

**-Al fondo a la derecha, querida** –dijo la pelirosa, claramente satisfecha de poder estar a solas con Sasuke.

Tenten le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio y se dirigió hacia donde Sakura le había dicho.

No le faltaban ni dos pasos para llegar, cuando de la nada, un sujeto se le atravesó, derramando su bebida en ella.

**-¡Fijate, idiota!** –grito ella, empujando al sujeto.

-**Si al menos tú no hubieras estado corriendo** –le replico el chico. Él era alto y musculoso. Tenía el largo cabello sujetado en una cola alta. E inevitablemente, Tenten poso su mirada por todo su cuerpo **–Si ya dejaste de fisgonearme, podrías disculparte por derramar mi bebida.**

Eso la hiso enojar aún más.

-**¡¿Fisgonearte?! ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo que una disculpa?! ¡Fuiste tú el que me mojó!** –dijo ella.

-**Lo que digas, guapa. Le doy a tu técnica un 6. Tal vez un 6.5 por el refresco derramado en tu linda blusa** –le contesto él con una sonrisa socarrona.

**-¿Qué técnica?**

**-Por favor, ¿Me vas a decir que accidentalmente chocaste contra mí? ¡Es claro que lo hiciste al propósito! Mi nombre es Neji, por cierto.**

Tenten contó hasta cinco, inhaló y exhaló. Después tomo un vaso de alguna bebida roja y le sonrió a Neji.

**-Bien, Neji. Mi nombre es Tenten** –le dijo y le arrojo el contenido del vaso en sima, después, como si nada, continuó con su camino al baño.

* * *

Bien, tuve que obligar a mi musa a trabajar, porque prometí no tardarme tanto en actualizar. Aun así, siento que le falto un ALGO enorme a este cap, pues me lo imaginaba de otra forma, pero, como siempre, es casi imposible plasmar una idea al 100.

En fin, espero que les guste.

Para aclarar: Si, Sakura sera la "antagonista"- No, Sasuke no se va a quedar con Sakura - Si, Hinata va a aparecer en determinado momento, siendo, claro, la enamorada de Naruto - Si, Naruto y Sasuke serán mejores amigos.

Para todo eso todavía falta, la verdad tengo mucha esperanza en este fic.

Nos leemos la próxima, Gracias por sus consejos, sugerencias y comentarios. Y sobre todo, gracias a los que me leen en mis otras historias.

¿reviews?

Vian


	5. Chapter 5

La verdad, se imaginaba esto mucho mejor.

Temari pensaba que cuando asistiera a fiestas de famosos habría un poco más de verde en el ambiente. Dinero y un poco de weed. Vodka, y cigarrillos. Sexo y Rock. Pero esto era el colmo. Había más ambiente en una noche de bingo en el Guy´s.

Todo estaba en un deprimente rosa, desde los cocteles, sin alcohol, hasta la espantosa decoración. Esta chica necesitaba urgentemente un asesor de imagen.

La música no estaba mal para un rato, pero era demasiado tedioso escuchar solo electro, tal vez era momento de un poco de Rock o metal, o Rock y metal.

Si, ya era el momento de enseñarles a esos niños mimados lo que era una fiesta de verdad.

Sin dudarlo se puso a buscar a Sakura, para convencerla de que los dejara tocar un rato. Cuando la encontró, esta estaba replegándose de una forma un poco sugerente a Sasuke, que trataba de apartarla de él sin mucho éxito.

Cuando el chico la vio se le ilumino la cara y le dedico una de sus muy raras sonrisas.

–¡Temari! –ante la mención de la chica, Sakura se separó inmediatamente de Sasuke

–¡Hey, Sakura! Quería pedirte un favor

–¡Lo que quieras, Temari-san! –dijo la pelirosa acomodándose el vestido.

–Quería ver si nos dejabas traer nuestros instrumentos para tocar un poco en tu fiesta, ya sabes, para que tus invitados nos empiecen a identificar.

–Eso sería fantástico, pero no tienen que traer nada, aquí hay una batería, un piano y una guitarra. Los pueden usar.

–Genial, entonces, iré a decirles a Tenten y Gaara.

–Si –dijo un aliviado Sasuke. –Yo iré a buscar mi bajo.

Y con la misma salió del departamento. Temari por su lado se puso a buscar a su amiga. Y la encontró en el baño, tratando de secar con servilletas tu blusa.

–¿Qué diablos te pasó?

–Un idiota derramo el contenido de su vaso en mí.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó la rubia entre risas

–¡No lo sé! ¡Tal vez le gusté, y era una forma de marcar territorio! –gritó Tenten, ya desesperada

–Tranquila amiga, por cierto, hablando de marcar territorio, esa perra de Haruno está acosando sexualmente a Sasuke.

–¡Bah!, mientras Sasuke no le haga caso, no es mi problema.

–¡Uy, qué fría! En fin, Sakura nos dejó tocar algo. Aquí hay una batería y una guitarra, Sasuke tuvo que ir por su bajo, pero tú puedes tocar el piano.

Tenten alzo el rostro para ver a su amiga en el reflejo del espejo. Estaba demasiado emocionada, y por lo general no la desanimaba cuando estaba así de emocionada, pero en ese preciso momento, lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí, y ducharse. Y si en el camino se encontraba con el idiota que la empapo, y ella podría golpear su bonita cara, estaría estupendo.

–Tem, cariño, ¡¿Qué no ves cómo estoy?! No voy a subir a ningún escenario, por más improvisado que sea, con la blusa llena de refresco de cereza.

–Oh, no seas tan dramática. Quitate la ropa.

–¿Qué?

–¡Que te quites la ropa! Me darás tu pantalón y yo te daré mi vestido. Así yo poder tocar, y tu estarás seca.

–¿Te pondrás mi blusa mojada? –preguntó Tenten mientras se bajaba los pantalones

–No, traigo un top en vez de sostén. Así que no necesito una blusa. –le contestó ella guiñándole el ojo.

Para cuando terminaron, Tenten usaba el vestido morado, y Temari su top con los pantalones desgarrados de Tenten. Salieron a buscar a buscar a Lee y Gaara, para cuando los encontraron, Sasuke ya estaba con ellos con su bajo y el amplificador portátil con él.

A Tenten siempre le había gustado la forma en la que Sasuke se concentraba al ciento por ciento en su música, ese maravilloso sonido que solo él podía crear con sus dedos y su instrumento.

En un primer principio eso fue lo que le había atraído de él. El que fuera músico, pero sobre todo, que tocara el bajo. No lo podía negar, se le hacia uno de los sonidos más sensuales. Para muchos el saxofón era el mejor, pero para ella, el sonido grave de las cuerdas era simplemente hipnótico.

–¿Por qué traes el vestido de mi hermana? –le preguntó Gaara cuando ellas llegaron hasta donde estaban.

–Oh, ¿Hubo una fiesta nudista en el baño y no me invitaron? –preguntó Sasuke rodeando con su brazo el cuello de Tenten.

–Es una larga historia. ¿Cómo está eso de que vamos a tocar?

–Yo no sé, solo me dieron una guitarra, muy desafinada por cierto. –Dijo Gaara, mientras afinaba una guitarra eléctrica color marfil.

–¿Y que tocaran? ¡Ya se! Ustedes piensen en eso, mientras, yo iré a preguntarle a Sakura-chan donde se van a presentar. –Dijo Lee y se alejó.

–A él le gusta ella. –murmuro Gaara, sin apartar la vista de la guitarra.

–Ojala lo supere pronto, ella es una perra. –dijo Temari en un tono igual de sombrío que el de su hermano.

Al poco tiempo llegó Lee con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Sakura dice que el escenario esta en en el salón. Naruto-kun me ayudo a conectar todo, solo falta que se ajusten los micrófonos y que que Sasuke conecte el bajo

–Genial, vamos a allá. –Dijo Temari

–Espera. Hay otra banda más que se unió a Hatake Records hoy. Ellos tocaran antes.

En ese momento todos se giraron hacia él, incluso Gaara, que dejo de afinar su guitarra.

–¿Estas queriendo decir que vamos en segundos de otra banda, muy probablemente menos talentosa?

–Nop, estoy queriendo decirles que serán estelares en un mini concierto de dos bandas.

Todos sonrieron. Si, Lee era el mejor manager del mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo general, para Ino cantar era algo increíble. Cada vez que cantaba era una experiencia diferente.

Hasta el momento, el número más grande de personas ante las cuales había cantado eran 30 (amigos cercanos), y había sido sumamente excitante, sin embargo ahora era un público de más de cien personas, y todas ellas relacionadas al mundo del espectáculo. Más que excitada, Ino estaba aterrorizada.

Le sudaban en exceso las manos y la cara, tanto, que paso de verse sexy, a verse asquerosa. Corrió al baño por toallas de papel, con las que se secó el escote, las manos y la cara, con cuidado de no desmaquillarse, y regresó otra vez a donde se iban a presentar.

Ino era consiente que ese mini concierto podría cambiar la imagen que Hatake Records tenia de ellos, ya sea para bien o para mal. Así que se mentalizo en hacerlo bien.

–¿Lista? –Le preguntó Neji, mientras acariciaba las cuerdas de su bajo.

–No, muero de nervios.

–¡Lo harás genial, Ino! –le dijo Chouji

–Sí, solo piensa en que nuestro futuro artístico depende de cómo cantes esta noche –Añadió Sai, incrementando los nervios de la chica.

–No le hagas caso. Hazlo como en los ensayos. Piensa que es un ensayo general, en el que no deben haber errores y lo harás bien –le dijo Shikamaru afinando la betería.

Aunque su novio le prestaba más atención a los platillos que a ella, su comentario fue el que mejor la hiso sentir. Shikamaru no hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, daba en el blanco, eso era lo que Ino amaba de él.

Naruto se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

–¿Ya están listos?

–Lo estamos –respondió serio, Neji.

-Bien, solo canten tres canciones, hay otro grupo que cantará después de ustedes. Por cierto, no sé cómo presentarlos.

Los chicos se vieron entre sí. ¡Era cierto! Asuma les había pedido que cambiaran de nombre, solo que él les había dado una semana, no diez segundos

–Eh… -comenzó Shikamaru.

–Heart Note –dijo un muy sublime Sai.

Naruto le sonrió y camino hacia el micrófono que después Ino tomaría.

–Buenas noches amigos, gracias por venir esta noche a esta improvisada fiesta de bienvenida. –Los invitados estallaron en aplausos, risas y gritos. –Como ya la mayoría sabe, el día de hoy, dos nuevas y talentosas bandas se integran a esta empresa… ¡LA MEJOR DEL PAÍS! –Más gritos y aplausos –Así que para demostrarnos que son digno material Hatake, ellos nos van a dar una presentación gratis. Amigos, hay que aprovechar, la próxima vez que veamos a estos chicos en una presentación será porque pagamos mucho dinero para entrar a uno de sus conciertos.

–Él sí que sabe animar a una multitud –susurró Neji.

–Es el presentador más famoso de Japón. Claro que sabe lo que hace. –contestó Ino, arruinando su manicura perfecta con los dientes.

–Bien, sin más preámbulos, les voy a presentar a la primera. Ellos son unos chicos románticos, así que damas, busquen a sus caballeros para poder escuchar juntos al romántico sonido de… "Heart Note"

Bien, era el momento. Sí podía hacerlo. Era Ino Yamanaka, era hermosa, era lista, y sobre todo, era una estupenda cantante.

Caminó hacia el micrófono que Naruto le dio, y se sitio en medio del halo de luz del pequeño escenario. Espero a que los chicos empezaran, y cantó.

_**He is sensible and so incredible**_

_**And all my single friends are jealous**_

_**He says everything I need to hear and it's like**_

_**I couldn't ask for anything better**_

_**He opens up my door and I get into his car**_

_**And he says you look beautiful tonight**_

_**And I feel perfectly fine**_

_**But I miss screaming and fighting**_

_**and kissing in the rain**_

_**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name**_

_**You're so in love that you act insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and coming undone**_

_**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La banda "Heart Note" sonaba bastante bien, si te gustaba el género niña cursi. Los músicos eran buenos, pero no extraordinarios. La vocalista era muy hermosa y tenía un muy buen registro, pero Tenten no le pedía nada.

Y hablando de Tenten, en cuanto la banda empezó a tocar, ella y Temari se habían ido a un rincón a secretearse. Sasuke en un principio pensó que viboreaban a la vocalista. Pero después se dio cuenta de que era a los músicos, mas específicamente al bajista y al baterista. Tenten parecía molesta y mascullaba entre dientes, (algo que solo hacia cuando estaba furiosa) y Temari sonreía y se parecía burlarse de algo.

Aunque la curiosidad lo mataba, opto por hacer caso omiso.

"Heart Note" estaba por finalizar su cuarta canción cuando Sakura se acercó a decirles que era su turno.

–¿Ya tienen la canción que van a tocar? –preguntó Lee

–Just Tonight –dijo Tenten –después Heaven Know, y después a ver que sale. Hay que darles una paliza musical a estos niños.

–Alto ahí, lobo feroz, ¿Qué te hiso caperucita roja? –preguntó Gaara que se notaba se había tomado más de una cerveza.

–Tengo unos asuntos con su bajista

–¿Qué asuntos? –preguntó, un poco alarmado Sasuke.

-No te preocupes amor, no de esos tipos de asuntos.

Heart Note bajo del pequeño escenario, acompañado de los vítores y aplausos del público. Naruto volvió a tomar el control del micrófono y les hiso señas para que se pusieran en posición.

–¿Qué les pareció? ¿Verdad que valen? ¡Pero dejemos el romanticismo de lado! y ahora, para todos nosotros, amantes del Rock n' Roll, llega una banda que nos hará estallar las venas de adrenalina. Chicos, dejen a sus damas y cojan una cerveza, y reciban con un fuerte aplauso a… ¡Hardcore!

Tenten trató de hacer todo lo contrario a lo que Ino hiso. Camino segura hacia el micrófono y sonrió coqueta a su público.

–Hey, ¿Les ha gustado el grupo anterior? –la muchedumbre grito que si -¡OK! ¡Pues esto los va a hacer estallar de emoción! ¡Solo para ustedes, y para arrancar motores, esto que se llama Just Tonight!

Esperó a que Temari les marcara el tiempo, y luego Gaara, mientras, ella se acercó al piano y empezó a tocar a la par de Sasuke

_**Here we are,**_

_**And I can think from all the pills,**_

_**Hey,**_

_**Start the car and take me home,**_

_**Here we are,**_

_**And you're too drunk to hear a word I say,**_

_**Start the car and take me home,**_

_**Just tonight I will stay, And well throw it all away,**_

_**When the light hits your eyes,**_

_**It's telling me I'm right,**_

_**And if I,**_

_**I am through,**_

_**Then it's all because of you,**_

_**Just tonight,**_

* * *

Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Creo que no tarde tanto en actualizar esta vez.

Quería comentarles que ya comencé a re-publicar "Efectos Colaterales" y que les agradecería mucho si empiezan a apoyarlo. El segundo capitulo lo subo a mas tardar el lunes. Gracias por su incondicional apoyo.

Las canciones son: The way I loved you de Taylor Swift y Just Tonight de The Pretty Reckless

*Si hay algún error ortográfico no duden en hacérmelo saber, por favor.

Gracias por leer nos leemos pronto.

Vian


	6. Chapter 6

Ellos eran simplemente impresionantes. Lo eran.

Tocaban un género de música que rozaba entre el metal y el rock con un poco de grunge.

–Es rock alternativo. Hard Rock para ser exactos –le gritó Shikamaru a Neji al oído, pues la música era demasiado fuerte.

**_I've had better days, man_**

**_I've seen better days_**

**_I've had better ways, man_**

**_I know better ways_**

–Esa chica es brutal –dijo Sai, lo suficientemente alto como para que Ino escuchara.

Esta, soltó un bufido y se apartó rápidamente de ellos.

Shikamaru le dedico una mirada asesina al chico y salió tras su novia.

–No sé por qué se enoja, no dije nada que fuera mentira

"Eso era cierto" pensó el Hyuga, aunque claro, él nunca se atrevería a decirlo enfrente de Ino.

–No se trata de si sea mentira o no, sino en que heriste los sentimientos de Ino. –dijo Chouji.

Eso también era cierto.

Lo verdaderamente cierto era que Ino era una llorona, y a Sai le encantaba molestarla.

Desde que Sai se mudó al pueblo, había empezado una especie de "campaña" para molestar a la rubia. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera el mismo Sai, que ante la pregunta de por qué molestar a a la guapa chica, siempre contestaba con un "no se"

Neji sabía que a Sai le atraía Ino. Había sido así desde que se conocieron, pero ella y Shikamaru eran novios de, literal, toda la vida. Neji todavía recordaba cuando en el kínder, siempre estaban juntos, tomados de las manos. Y se presentaban así mismos como novios, aun cuando se presentaran por separado

–Hola, soy Shikamaru el novio de Ino

–Hola, soy Ino la novia de Shikamaru.

En ese entonces solo tenían cuatro años, y ellos ya aseguraban tener años de novios.

–¡Gracias por todo chicos! Ustedes son un gran público –gritó la vocalista cuando termino.

Lo admitía, ella era buena.

Si le hubieran dicho que ella tocaba y cantaba tan malditamente increíble, él de verdad se hubiera disculpado cuando la bañó de refresco.

Tenía, obviamente, más experiencia con el público. Era más abierta, coqueta y expresiva que Ino. Su voz era simplemente enigmática. No era tan aguda como la de Ino, pero era más… llamativa.

Aunque claro, su género de música la ayudaba bastante.

Por un momento, Neji se planteó la idea de tocar algo así.

A él le gustaba el género, al igual que a Shikamaru y Chouji, pero Ino y Sai, aunque más Ino, amaban el pop. Y como ella era la que cantaba, en teoría era la que elegía las canciones.

La chica, Tenten, era muy guapa. No era bonita. Bonita es una palabra demasiado corta. Y ella era guapa, sexy, y muy atractiva. Usaba un ajustado vestido, que, estaba seguro, no era el que había mojado.

Ella lo miró por una fracción de segundo, pero fue lo suficiente como para que el Hyuga desviara su mirada.

Aprovecho para estudiar al resto de la banda, que apenas se veía entre la poca luz que había en el improvisado escenario.

Un chico bastante parecido a Sai, era el bajista. En algún momento de su presentación se había quitado su cara camisa y se la había amarrado a la cabeza, aunque el bajo tapaba su pecho desnudo.

El guitarrista era un flacucho pelirrojo de ojos verdes que resaltaban en la oscuridad gracias a la enorme cantidad de delineador que usaba.

Y el baterista, o la baterista, era una sexy rubia.

Cuando "Hardcore" había comenzado a tocar, Neji notó dos cosas. La primera era que la vocalista era la guapa chica que había dejado su camisa de un color rosa pastel. Y la segunda era que el baterista era una chica. Y una muy guapa.

Neji había girado su cabeza para comentarle a Shikamaru su descubrimiento, pero se retractó cuando vio que la mirada soñadora de Nara no se separaba de la rubia baterista que destilaba punk en cada golpe.

Además, con Ino tan cerca y llorona, lo más probable es que lo metiera en un lio.

Ella le caía bien. Era, después de Hinata, su mejor amiga. Pero había ocasiones en las que simplemente no la soportaba. La mayoría de los que la conocían en su antiguo colegio creía que Shikamaru tenía que ser, en algún momento de su vida, merecía ser beatificado.

Las luces se encendieron y cuando regreso su mirada al escenario, Tenten, la guapa rubia, y el resto de la banda, ya no estaban.

–¡Hey chicos! –Le dijo un ruidoso Namikaze acercándose a ellos –Esa fue una gran presentación. Les aseguro que después de esto, ¡Todos sabrán quienes son! ¡De veras!

-Yo como que de verdad quisiera saber quiénes son los del otro grupo. –Comentó Sai –Más específicamente las chicas.

Naruto soltó una leve risa y se giró hacia una recién llegada Sakura, que venía acompañada de "Hardcore"

Ya más de cerca Neji pudo darse cuenta de que no eran más grandes que ellos, a lo mucho, tenían la misma edad.

–Chicos, ellos son, Tenten, Sasuke, Temari y Gaara –dijo Sakura

–Soy Sai, ellos son Chouji y Neji. –Dijo Sai presentándose –Faltan Ino y Shikamaru, pero Shikamaru le está dando sexo de consolación, porque su vocalista es mejor que ella.

Todos se sumergieron en un profundo silencio… que se rompió gracias a la escandalosa risa de la rubia baterista, Temari.

–¿Quién eres tú? ¿Doctor House?

–Bueno, de una forma literal, no puedo mentir –dijo Sai, jalando a la rubia a una plática más privada.

El silencio se hiso una vez más cuando los dos se apartaron.

–Bueno, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos temprano tenemos una importante reunión con Kakashi –dijo Sasuke, volviendo a acomodar su camisa. –Fue un placer. Iré por mi bajo.

–Yo voy a ir por Temari –dijo Gaara separándose de ellos.

–Será mejor que busque a Lee. –anuncio por ultimo Tenten, alejándose del grupo.

Empezó a buscar por los alrededores a su manager, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía. No necesitaba ser adivina para notar quien era.

–¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó, encarando al bajista de Hearth Note.

–La verdad sí. –le respondió el chico luciendo avergonzado. –Quería disculparme contigo por lo del refresco.

Tenten le dedicó una mirada de duda.

–Bueno, no hay problema. –Le dijo, aun recelosa.

–También quería decirte que me pareces una chica muy talentosa –Empezó Neji otra vez, pasando de avergonzado a coqueto –Y que me gustaría salir contigo alguna vez.

La chica lo estudio detalladamente, antes de estallar en risas burlonas.

–¡No lo creo!

–¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es por lo del refresco? ¿O porque somos de bandas rivales?

–En primer lugar, te dije que no había problema con lo del refresco, y en segunda ¿Quién dijo que nuestras bandas son rivales? Para que haya una rivalidad, primero tiene que haber un nivel de competitividad muy parejo. No es por quitarte méritos… emm ¿Neji? Tú eres muy talentoso, y algunos de tus compañeros no están mal, pero su género y su estilo es pésimo. El rock nunca pasa, y los rock-stars se convierten en leyendas. En el pop hoy estas en la cima, y mañana cantas en el metro para comer.

–¿Entonces qué es? ¿Por qué no saldrías conmigo? –preguntó él, tragándose su orgullo e ignorando la dura crítica de ella.

–Tengo novio.

–¿Tienes novio? Dejame decirte algo nena, las relaciones a larga distancia nunca funcionan.

Tenten rio nuevamente, parecía verdaderamente cómoda con la situación, muy lo contrario de Neji, que estaba ya molesto. No es que le gustara tanto tanto. No, era más bien una cuestión de orgullo.

–No tenemos una relación de larga distancia. De hecho hoy dormiremos muy juntos –le dijo ella, con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es él?

–Yo

* * *

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. No tenía ni idea de que escribir. En fin aquí otro capítulo, actualizo dentro de dos semanas sin falta.

Prometo también actualizar mis otras historias esta misma semana, menos DeInKo. ¿La razón? SE BORRÓ TODO EL CAPITULO YA ESCRITO. No se si no lo guarde bien o que rayos pasó, solo sé que lo perdí y no lo encuentro :'( y yo que creí que era toda una joya de capitulo. Ahora, cada vez que trato de reescribirlo me da coraje, me enojo y no escribo nada. Así que tardare un poco más en actualizar.

Otra cosa. Acabo de crear un perfil en Wattpad. Aún estoy verde en esto, pero si me quieren seguir estoy como: Vian_Trapnest en cuanto le agarre más la onda, subiré algunas de mis historias.

Gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Esa mañana iba Kakashi a desayunar con ellos. Eran las nueve y él había quedado de llegar a las diez y media; el departamento estaba tan sucio que parecía que la fiesta había sido ahí; el pastel que estaba horneando aun no quedaba y ella era la única que estaba despierta.

Tenten bufó molesta y recogió de la sala las botas de Temari.

La noche anterior había sido una pesadilla. Sasuke y ella fueron los primeros en abandonar la fiesta, entre los gritos y reclamos de Sasuke por que según él, ella no le había puesto un alto al chico de la otra banda, y que incluso, le siguió la corriente con sus juegos y coqueteos. La chica, molesta, le había reclamado que ella tampoco había parado a Sakura cuando esta se le encimaba, por lo que Sasuke termino durmiendo en la bañera.

Gaara había llegado lo suficientemente borracho como para ponerse a cantar en su habitación a pleno pulmón. Lo curioso, recordó Tenten, es que en la fiesta de Sakura no se había servido tanto alcohol.

Temió por Lee, que era un borracho agresivo, pero por lo visto, cejotas solo estaba desvelado. Temari por su lado, había llegado no solo borracha, sino que con un chico que al parecer salió en cuanto termino de jugar con su amiga.

Tenten había despertado temprano, empezó a limpiar la casa y preparo el desayuno. Ella quería lucirse con su nuevo jefe, y aunque no era la mejor cocinera, trato de hacer lo mejor que pudo con lo hot cakes y los huevos con tocino.

Para cuando dieron las diez ya estaba todo listo. La casa esta ordenada, la mesa puesta y el desayuno listo. Solo faltaba ella y su grupo, sobre todo el grupo.

Fue a despertarlos a todos, cuando los cinco estaban listos solo faltaba esperar a que Hatake llegara…

Y llego, una hora después de lo indicado.

Hatake era un hombre alto y delgado, el cabello gris, decía que era un hombre mayor, pero su juvenil cara decía lo contrario. Tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo, y el final (o inicio) de una cicatriz grande y rosada se escapaba de él. Aun así, tenía una sonrisa agradable y cordial.

Iba solo, lo cual, ellos creyeron era algo muy raro. La mayoría de los productores con los que habían tratado la noche anterior, iban con su sequito de guaruras. Siendo el dueño y creador de la compañía, verlo así de sencillo daba un poco de miedo.

—Perdonen el retraso. Veo que han hecho el desayuno para mí.

—Hola Señor Hatake –dijo Sasuke, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que Tenten lo despertó, llenando la bañera con él adentro. –No se preocupe, espero que este hambriento

—Sí, —respondió él, saludando al resto del grupo –Veo que se han adaptado bien al departamento. Incluso escuche que anoche tuvieron una fiesta

—Nada fuera de lo común, señor Hatake. –Dijo Gaara, sentándose al comedor.

Discutieron lo básico, firmaron unos cuantos acuerdos. Kakashi les dio los números de unas cuantas personas influyentes, sus horarios de trabajo y se fue.

Todo parecía increíble, a partir de ese momento, contaban con chofer, estilistas y chef personales. Y aunque todo parecía de película, había un gran problema. Aun no les pagaban.

Kakashi les dijo que el porcentaje con el que se iban a quedar era el 15% de todas las ganancias. Y eso era una buena cifra de dinero, si uno se ponía a pensar que no solo son las ventas de disco los que dejan dinero, también la publicidad, las ventas por internet, etc. Pero eso no sería hasta que sacaran su primer sencillo y todavía faltaban unos cuantos meses para eso.

Era cierto que no necesitaban nada. La disquera era la que se iba a encargar de que el departamento estuviera siempre a su disposición con el refri y la alacena llena, pero la sensación de no tener ni un centavo en la bolsa, era peor que un golpe en los bajos.

—Bueno, tendremos que sobrevivir unos cuantos meses sin dinero. –Mencionó Gaara cuando Kakashi se fue.

—Así parece –comentó Tenten botándose al sillón.

—Parece que ustedes dos están olvidando algo importante, yo no puedo vivir sin ir de compras –dijo Temari, irritada.

—No te preocupes, Tem. Tengo unos cuantos ahorros que nos van a ayudar por unos cuantos meses –Lee le dio una sonrisa a Temari que empezaba a brincar.

—¡Sí!

—No. –Dijo Sasuke, interrumpiendo el baile feliz de la rubia –Si vamos a utilizar nuestros ahorros, será para cosas necesarias, no para ropa. La disquera nos va a dar todo lo necesario, no gastaremos más que en lo urgente.

—Bueno, —murmuró Temari sacando su celular. –Entonces llamaré a Kankuro para que me mande dinero.

Gaara se puso más pálido de lo normal, y empezó a sentir un punzón en el estómago. Le lanzo una mirada de súplica a Tenten, que la atrapo rápidamente.

—No puedes hacer eso Tem, vinimos para independizarnos. No puedes llamar a tu hermano a la primera para que te rescate, además, Sasuke tiene razón, la disquera se encargara de todo.

—Ni hablar amiga, no voy a dejar de gastar si tengo la oportunidad.

Y sin más empezó a marcar su celular, pero Gaara en un arrebato, se puso de pie y se lo quitó de las manos.

—¿Qué te pasa Gaara?

—No puedes llamar a Kankuro porque él nos corrió de la casa. No quiere que volvamos más.

—Que mentira dices Gaara. Kankuro es nuestro hermano

—¡Kankuro es un idiota! Llamale si no me crees, entonces, y compruébalo por ti misma

Gaara le dio el celular. Temari dudo por un momento. Pero después se decidió y marcó. Lee, Sasuke y Tenten observaban en silencio la escena.

Temari trato de llamar cuatro veces, pero Kankuro no contestaba. A la quinta, él contesto.

—Kank…

—_Temari, ¿Qué quieres?_

—¿Qué no te puedo llamar? Eres mi hermano.

—_¿Gaara no te lo dijo, verdad? Temari, no fastidies. En cuanto cumplan 21 les enviare la parte de la herencia que les toca, pero mientras para mi están muertos._

El sonido al otro lado de la línea indicaba que él, su hermano mayor, había colgado.

¿En qué momento había pasado eso? ¿En qué momento Kankuro se había convertido en el peor imbécil del mundo?

Dejó caer su celular, y no escuchó el momento en el que este cayó al piso. Escuchó levemente a su amiga decir su nombre, pero para ese momento ella ya estaba en la puerta del departamento. Corrió por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, y lo llamó.

Cuando este se abrió, ella se empujó adentro apenas notando que había alguien más ahí

—¡Oye! ¡Qué te pasa! –Gritó la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas cuando la puerta se cerró. Pero ella apenas era consiente.

No sabía a donde ir, solo sabía que no quería estar ahí. Presionó todos los botones del ascensor, pero el ascensor no se movió. Volvió a presionar todos los botones. Esta vez, el ascensor se movió hacia abajo. Y se detuvo antes de llegar al piso 10.

—¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Temari a nadie en específico.

—Bien hecho. Has descompuesto el ascensor. –Dijo irritado el hombre. Temari volteo y se encontró con el baterista y líder de Heart Note.


	8. Chapter 8

Esa había sido una mala mañana. Ino lo había despertado, histérica, diciendo que su padre le había cancelado las tarjetas de crédito. Neji le dijo que por eso mismo tenía que haber sacado suficiente efectivo en esos días. Ino lloro pataleo y le echó la culpa a Shikamaru, por no decirle cuanto efectivo era "suficiente".

Neji, molesto, lo corrió de la habitación. Quería dormir e Ino no se lo permitiría mientras él estuviera ahí. Cansado se fue a la sala, pero estaba asquerosa, al parecer Chouji había vaciado el refri.

Bajo a recepción para poder ir a comprar algo de leche y galletas para desayunar. El idiota gerente le dijo que lo que sea que necesitara solo necesitaba pedirlo por el interfono. Y lo mando de regreso al departamento.

Y la gota que derramo el vaso. Cuando iba en el ascensor la rubia de la otra banda se subió y averió el aparatejo.

Ahora estaba ahí, molesto, hambriento y encerrado en el incómodo ascensor con esa chica que no dejaba de llorar.

No le gustaba ver a la gente llorar, pero odiaba ver a una mujer gimotear. Eran más escandalosas que los hombres, y por lo general berreaban por cosas sin importancia. Eran tan… problemáticas.

Se preguntó porque esa chica, que ayer era toda una glam rock star ahora está aquí arrinconada y llorando.

No sabía qué hacer. Sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, pero no sabía que. Se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su hombro, la rubia se giró para verlo, y entonces, una voz salió de las bocinas.

—A las personas que se quedaron encerradas en el ascensor, les pedimos atentamente mantener la calma… En un momento el equipo de mantenimiento llegara a socorrerlos. Esto puede tomar un par de horas.

Ante eso, la chica empezó a llorar aún más.

—Oye, tranquila. Solo vamos a estar aquí un rato, no es necesario llorar.

—¡Idiota! No lloro por eso. —Respiro entrecortadamente, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, pero un desconocido nunca había sido su mejor opción —No es algo que te interese.

—Ok –respondió Shika, despreocupado.

—¡Me pelee con mi hermano! ¿Ok? —Dijo ella desesperada.

Shikamaru solo la vio entretenido. Esa chica estaba loca. Pero le agradaba. No sabía porque, pero así era. Tal vez era el que ambos fueran bateristas.

—Tu hermano parece un buen chico. ¿Es ese chico de cabello rojo, verdad? Toca increíble. Bueno, todos tocan demasiado bien.

Ella lo miro atónita. Ayer sus bandas habían pactado una especie de enemistad y ahora él decía que eran muy buenos. Temari tenía una muy buena impresión profesional de ese chico. Era cierto que, como Tenten dijo, su género no les permitía a los músicos destacar mucho, pero eso no quitara que fuera talentoso.

Y era guapo. Tenía un aire descuidado y desaliñado que le llamaba mucho la atención, desde el momento en el que lo vio subirse al escenario. Claro que él tenía novia, y eso era algo que Temari Sabaku No respetaba mucho.

—Sí. Gaara es mi hermano mellizo. Pero no fue con el que me pelee. —Dijo ella acomodándose frente a él, que se encontraba sentado en una esquina del pequeño elevador

—¿Es el bajista tu hermano también?

Ante lo dicho por el joven, Temari estallo en risas. Claro que Shikamaru sabía que ese chico no era su hermano, había escuchado mucho de los miembros de Hardcorde anoche, por boca de Neji y Sai. Pero quería que ella quitara de su cara esa mueca de tristeza.

—Sasuke no es mi hermano. Aunque a veces se comporta como uno. —Ella suspiro limpiándose la cara con la manga de su blusa. —Kankuro, es mi hermano mayor. Él es, o era, nuestro tutor. Mío y de Gaara. Cuando nos vinimos, él le dijo a Gaara que no quería que regresáramos. Aun si fracasamos.

—Ustedes son muy buenos, no creo que fracasen

—No es eso. Es el hecho de que él prácticamente nos corrió de la casa. Eso no se hace.

Ella empezó a sollozar nuevamente, incomodando a Shikamaru.

—Oye, oye. Deja de llorar. ¿O acaso eres de esas personas a las que le dan miedo los lugares cerrados? Que problemático.

—No. Yo no.—dijo ella dejando de llorar —Pero que bueno que no te quedaste encerrado con Tenten. ¡Ella si está loca! No es claustrofóbica, pero se desespera rápidamente. Recuerdo una vez cuando estábamos en la escuela y…

—¿y? —Preguntó él, pues la chica se había callado de golpe.

—Bueno, estaba a punto de contarte una historia personal, y ni siquiera te conozco.

Era cierto. Shikamaru sabía que anoche ambas bandas se habían presentado oficialmente, pero él no estaba, porque había corrido a consolar a Ino que lloraba porque la vocalista de la otra banda cantaba mejor que ella. Aun así, él sabía que ella se llamaba Temari Sabaku No. Era la baterista y su hermano, Gaara, era el guitarrista. Sabía que su color favorito era el morado, pero que también le gustaba el rojo y el negro. Le gustaban las castañas y la sopa de tofu, y su pasatiempo favorito era mirar plantas. Sai estaba muy interesado en ella.

—Bueno, en ese caso, mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, tengo 18 años, amm, me gusta jugar shogi y tomar siestas —bostezó —De hecho, este sería un hermoso momento para tomar una, pero ya que tu estas aquí, no lo hare, sería muy mal educado.

Temari sonrió, él le agradaba.

—Soy Temari, tango 18 años, también, bueno, dentro de dos meses cumplo 19. Me gusta tocar mi batería y la botánica.

—Bien, ahora ya no somos desconocidos. Puedes terminar de contar tu historia.

Ella le sonrió y procedió a contar una historia de cuando estaban en la escuela y Tenten le había gritado al profesor, por tomar su hora de receso para calificar las tareas. Ese día se fue expulsada por dos días. Pues le había gritado: "Gordo abusivo".

Ella reía al recordar como Sasuke le había suplicado al profesor no ser tan drástico con su novia. Y el profesor accedió siempre y cuando su amiga se disculpara. Ella le contesto diciéndole que lamentaba haberle faltado al respeto, pero que no podía disculparse por llamarlo gordo abusivo, porque era verdad.

Shikamaru también reía.

—¿Entonces, se conocieron en la escuela?—Preguntó el sacando su celular para checar la hora. Fue en ese momento cuando Temari se dio cuenta de que no llevaba consigo su teléfono.

Siempre se había considerado una obsesiva al celular, pero ahora, prácticamente se había olvidado que existía.

—No, bueno sí. Nos conocimos en la primaria. Íbamos todos al mismo colegio, pero nos hicimos amigos hasta segundo de secundaria. Tenten era extrovertida, pero no se llevaba con muchos del salón. Prácticamente su único amigo de verdad era Lee, el chico de las cejas gruesas. Pero ella era sociable con todos. Y todos siempre hablaban bien de ella, porque ella es así, simpatiquísima. Aunque cuando se enoja es otro rollo. Ella y yo nos hicimos mejores amigas cuando nos encargaron una tarea juntas. ¿Imaginas mi sorpresa cuando entre a su cuarto y era casi igual al mío? Zombies, muchos libros regados, posters de mis bandas favoritas, y sobre todo. Un hermoso piano de cola en la esquina de su cuarto, donde yo tenía una batería. Desde ese día nos hicimos inseparables.

—Y por ende Lee y su novio. Y tu hermano, Gaara.

—No, solo Lee. Gaara y él eran enemigos jurados por esas épocas. No recuerdo muy bien porque, pero creo que era porque Lee era mejor en basquetbol que Gaara, o alguna niñería de esas. Sasuke, era el mejor amigo de Gaara desde siempre. Y por ende, mi mejor amigo. Pero también era muy amigo de Lee, con el tiempo, él influyo mucho para que ambos se empezaran a llevar bien. ¡Hombres! Un día son rivales y al otro son los mejores amigos.

—¿Y fue Lee quien presento a Tenten con el bajista? ¿O fuiste tú?

-En si ya se conocían. Empezaron a andar al poco tiempo que Tenten y yo decidimos hacer una banda. Gaara tocaba y quiso entrar. Y Sasuke también tocaba la guitarra. Pero lo cambió por el bajo, y fue así cuando le empezó a gustar a Tenten. Ella tiene una debilidad por los bajistas. Todos sus novios han sido bajistas.

—Qué bueno que me dices para no presentarle a Neji –Dijo Shikamaru, en una risa.

Temari sonrió. Si supiera que ellos ya se conocían y odiaban.

—Bueno, ya te conté sobre Hardcore. Ahora cuéntame de Heart Note.

Shikamaru suspiro, mientras sacaba un cigarro de una cigarrera de plata, que traía en la bolsa del pijama. ¿Qué contar? Su historia no era tan interesante a decir verdad. Se conocían de casi toda la vida. Sus padres tenían varios negocios en conjunto y solían hacer reuniones en las que presentaban los talentos musicales de sus hijos, como si fueran trofeos. Bueno, al menos a sus amigos. Hasta la fecha, sus padres ni siquiera sabían que él tocaba la batería.

Ino y él estaban comprometidos desde que nacieron, para fortalecer los lazos de la familia con los Yamanaka. Claro, que ese tipo de cosas no se las iba a contar a Temari. Era algo que ni siquiera la banda sabia. Bueno, solo Neji, quien sospecha, pero no tiene nada seguro.

—Pues… mi familia, la de Chouji (el guitarrista de huesos grandes), la de Neji (el bajista) y la de Ino (la vocalista) son socias en varios negocios desde antes de que nosotros naciéramos. Así que nos conocemos desde siempre.

—¿Y Sai? –Preguntó la rubia —él es agradable.

—Bueno, Sai es el nieto de la nana de Ino. Cuando la hija de la nana murió en un accidente con su esposo, el hijo de ambos se tuvo que mudar con su abuela. Los padres de Ino siempre lo trataban como un hijo más, e incluso, lo matricularon al colegio al que íbamos. Por eso también lo conocemos.

—Oh. Y tu e Ino, son novios, ¿desde cuándo?

Justo cuando ella termino de formular su pregunta el ascensor se empezó a mover.

—¡Sí! —gritó la chica emocionada, mientras se ponía de pie

—Ya era hora

Cuando el ascensor se abrió en el piso catorce, Tenten, Lee, Sasuke y un nervioso Gaara esperaban ansiosos junto a Mino, y un hombre con un overol de obrero. Los chicos rudos de Hardcore corrieron a abrazar a su sorprendida baterista.

Shikamaru busco a su equipo entre la multitud, pero no había nadie, ni siquiera Neji. Suspirando se alejó rumbo a su departamento. Cuando Temari se giró para invitarlo a comer con ellos, él ya no estaba.


	9. Chapter 9

—Creo que es algo lindo —dijo Temari con un leve sonrojo. Estaba en su cuarto, con Tenten. Le había contado lo que había pasado en el ascensor con Shikamaru.

—Creí que te gustaba el guitarrista. —Dijo Tenten acariciándole la cabeza.

La castaña había estado preocupada de que su amiga estuviera enojada con ella por saber lo de Kankuro y no decirle. Estaba preparada psicológicamente para uno de sus conocidos arranques de furia. Pero cuando salió del ascensor, que ella misma descompuso, no habló de su horrendo hermano mayor, si no del baterista de la banda pop.

Tenten no sabía si eso era algo bueno, o algo un tanto preocupante, puesto que la rubia estaba utilizando a… ¿Shikamaru? Para evadir el tema de Kankuro. Sin embargo, si algo sabía Tenten, es que lo mejor era darle tiempo al tiempo.

—Sai es genial. Pero Shikamaru es un tema punto y aparte.

—Con novia.

Temari suspiró entre cortadamente.

—Eso es algo que podría cambiar.

Eso no era bueno, la rubia podía ser un poco salvaje y loca en cuanto al sexo opuesto se trataba, pero nunca había sido una perra roba novios.

Tenten se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de jugo, aunque prefería una cerveza. Cuando Temari se ponía necia, lo mejor era dejarla sola.

—Voy por jugo —anunció cuando llego a la puerta del cuarto de su amiga.

La sala estaba vacía, Gaara y Lee habían ido a conseguir unos cangrejos que le hacían falta a la guitarra que Sakura le había regalado al pelirrojo después de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Y Sasuke, bueno, Sasuke estaba en su habitación, enojado.

Ella no iba a pedirle disculpas cuando el que estaba actuando como niño berrinchudo era él. Se había pasado la noche anterior al lado de esa chica rosa y se enojaba por que el bajista de la otra banda le coqueteaba. No podía pedir respeto si él no estaba dispuesto a darlo.

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó la botella de jugo de arándanos.

—Creo que eso sabe mejor con vodka. —Dijo Sasuke a sus espaldas. A Tenten le sorprendía lo silencioso que su novio podría llegar a ser.

—No hay alcohol. —dijo ella sirviéndose en un vaso de cristal. Sasuke tomó el vaso y le dio un trago, dejándolo a la mitad, después saco una botella y rellenó el vaso.

—Lee lo trajo del bar. Y Guy dice que cuando se nos acabe que le llamemos para que nos envíe mas.

Tenten le dio una mirada seria a su novio, antes de sorber la bebida. Era claro que el chico había estado tomando, lo que hacía cada vez que sabía que la había cagado, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para pedir disculpas, sobrio.

Él le sonrió adormilado, con esa cara que ponía cada vez que estaba borracho. Ese era una de las facetas más encantadoras del menor de los Uchiha. Pero para Tenten, era otra mascara de él. Un método de defensa para no dejar ver su verdadero yo.

A veces se preguntaba si algún día Sasuke iba a abrirse al cien con ella.

—Amor, sé que estas enojada, con justa razón. Pero vamos, no puedo soportar que nadie más te vea.

Eso era algo estúpido. Si iban a ser estrellas de rock, tendrían que acostumbrarse a que todo el mundo los acosara de distintas formas. Sin embargo, Tenten sonrió y se acercó a besarlo.

Sabia a alcohol, pero no le importo. Si había algo que odiaba, era enfadarse con Sasuke, y aunque aún estaba molesta con él por cómo se comportaba, decidió ignorar su enojo, y hacer las paces con él.

Temari había presenciado todo. Ella sabía de lo incomoda que Tenten se ponía al tratar con las actitudes de Sasuke, y sabía que su amiga se esforzaba por tratar de llevar un noviazgo perfecto, pero era claro para todos que Tenten no hacía bien al dejarle pasar tantos reproches y berrinches a Sasuke con una sonrisa y un beso.

Aun así nadie le decía nada, y los dejaban, asegurando que tal vez esa era la razón de que ambos tuvieran una relación larga y "perfecta".

Pero la rubia se preguntaba todos los días, cuál era el límite de Tenten.

* * *

Hola, se que es corto y pobre, pero queria actualizar un poco rápido, para que no se me fueran a ir. Espero que logren captar lo que trate de reflejar en este mini capitulo, porque en esto se va a basar la relación de Neji y Tenten.

Gracias por apoyarme, los amo.  
Para mayores noticias de cuando voy a actualizar, los invito a seguirme en facebook. Me encuentran como Vian, y ya de paso, si gustan, apoyen a la amada Vistoria, dándole Like también a su fanpage.

La próxima historia que actualizare es: Como conquistar a una imposible, con un poco de lime.

Gracias nuevamente, nos leemos.


	10. Chapter 10

Neji se encontraba viendo televisión en la pequeña sala del departamento, en compañía de Chouji y de Sai. El primero no prestaba atención a la pantalla por comer ansiosamente las palomitas que Neji había preparado para él, mientras que Sai estaba más dormido que despierto.

Del fatídico día de la fiesta había pasado ya un mes y ellos simplemente no habían avanzado aún. Temari le había comentado a Shikamaru, (había estado ayudándolos a verse a escondidas de Ino; no es como que Shikamaru le fuera infiel a su novia, es solo que ella era muy celosa) que a ellos ya les estaban puliendo una imagen más comercial. Tanto que Tenten y su novio Sasuke van a tener que llevar su romance en privado, al menos por el momento, para que ninguno de los dos perdieran admiradores. Al menos eso le causaba un poco de satisfacción.

¿Y ellos? Ellos aun no habían podido ni hablar con nadie de producción desde que se habían entrevistado con Asuma. ¿Tan malos eran?

Era claro que Hardcore era un fenómeno de otro mundo. Tenía dos cosas que llamaba la atención por encima de las otras bandas de su género: un par de hermosas chicas y un sonido hipnotizante.

La voz de Tenten, tan aguda en ocasión y tan grave en otras, envolvía y hacia que durante lo minutos que duraba su canción, no prestaras atención a nada más que a su voz. Y su belleza era sin igual. Su pelo largo y lacio, sus ojos tan expresivos y esa hermosa sonrisa que lo incitaba a comérsela a besos. Sin mencionar sus largas y torneadas piernas, su cintura estrecha y sus pechos grandes. Con solo recordarla sintió la sangre acumularse en su entrepierna, mientras su miembro iba despertando rápidamente.

¡Ok! Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella.

La falta de sexo le hacía daño, y si le sumaba la extraña obsesión que parecía tener con esa chica. No es algo que él admitiera en voz alta. Pero cada vez que la veía cruzarse en su camino a la lavandería su mente divagaba en lo increíble que sería hundirse en su interior y mojarla con sus fluidos mientras ella le pedía más.

Si, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella.

Neji se puso de pie mientras presionaba un cojín contra su ingle y salió a tomar una ducha de agua helada, ante la mirada de sus amigos.

Una vez que estuvo bajo el agua, sintió la fiebre bajar de golpe, mientras que su respiración se iba normalizando.

—Neji, ¿te sientes bien? —dijo Chouji desde afuera del baño. —Es la tercera vez en lo que va del día que tomas una ducha.

¿Tan aburrido estaba Chouji que le estaba contando sus entradas al baño? Cerró la llave del agua, pues tal como había mencionado el gordo, ya se había duchado antes.

—Si tantas ganas le tienes a esa chica ¿Por qué simplemente no te la coges y ya? —dijo ahora la burlona voz de Sai.

Neji se enrolló la toalla en la cadera y salió del baño para encarar a sus entrometidos amigos.

—No es tan fácil como piensas —admitió después de tallarse la aún mojada cara.

— ¿De qué chica hablamos exactamente? —preguntó desconcertado Chouji, que ahora comía una enorme bolsa de frituras.

— ¿Es acaso que el gran Genio Hyuga perdió su encanto? —Dijo Sai con sarna.

—Ella tiene novio —contestó Neji, alejándose de ellos y dirigiéndose a su habitación, con el moreno pisándole los talones.

—Eso no te había detenido antes —dijo Sai a la par que Neji le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Era cierto. En un pasado no muy lejano, a él nunca le hubiera importado que una chica tuviera novio. Si le gustaba hacia hasta lo imposible para tirársela. Claro que nunca había hecho gran cosa para lograrlo. Pero Tenten no le inspiraba ese tipo de acciones. Por alguna extraña razón no podría imaginársela regresando a casa con su novio después de haberse acostado con él.

Se envolvió una toalla en el pelo mientras se quitaba la otra de la cadera y se tumbaba en su cama.

Shikamaru estaba enseñando a Ino a lavar ropa. Así que en ese momento tenía la cama para él solo. A Neji tampoco le alegraba decir en voz alta que no solo compartía habitación con el vago, si no también cama, ya que los encargados de la administración se negaron a proporcionarles una cama extra.

Extrañaba tanto dormir a sus anchas, el estar en completo silencio en su habitación. Y dormir desnudo. Extrañaba salir a caminar, y leer en la tumba de su madre.

"Todo sea para un bien mayor" Se dijo mientras que se ponía de pie para ponerse sus bóxers.

—Nunca olvides separar la ropa blanca de la ropa de color. Nunca.

Shikamaru tomó un sostén blanco de encaje, uno de sus favoritos, y lo metió dentro de una pequeña bolsa de red.

—Como los sostenes son prendas delicadas, procura siempre meterlos en una de estas.

—Aja —decía Ino, sentada en la pequeña banca mientras continuaba viendo Facebook desde su celular, mismo que la agencia le había dado.

Claro que Shikamaru sabía que Ino no le estaba prestando atención, y que todo ese teatrito de pedirle que le enseñara a lavar ropa, era un simple pretexto para que él se pusiera a lavar en lugar de ella.

No le molestaba lavar la ropa de Ino. Ni tampoco que ella no hiciera mucho por ayudarlos en las tareas del hogar, excusando que ella no había nacido para eso. Aunque claro, como Sai siempre le contestaba, si se tratara de eso, él sería el único en limpiar, puesto que era el único que no había nacido en "cuna de oro".

Igual, el eterno conflicto entre ambos estaba empezando a estresarlo. No era lo mismo lidiar con Ino y Sai unas cuantas horas al día, y después volver a su acogedora habitación a desquitarse con su batería, que estar escuchándolos pelear todo el bendecido día. Además, no había podido ni ensayar a solas porque en cuanto empezaba a tocar, llegaba su "equipo" y le reclamaban por el ruido de cavernícola.

Shikamaru solo atinaba a suspirar y salir con sus baquetas al balcón, en donde se ponía a tocar una batería imaginaria, haciendo ruido con su boca

"psss-taaa-pumpum-taaa psss-taa-pumpum-ta tara-tara-tara-paam"

El único desestrés que había tenido en esos últimos días era la compañía de Temari, quien cada noche lo esperaba en el elevador donde se conocieron para conversar un rato sobre el día que habían tenido. Neji lo cubría cuando Ino preguntaba por él, diciendo que se encontraba en el techo viendo las nubes, y como su hermosa novia, nunca de los nunca solía acompañarlo en sus momentos de vagues, eso le daba un precioso tiempo de dos horas para hablar a sus anchas con la rubia baterista.

No podía negar que la chica le atraía, y mucho. Pero llegar a otro nivel con ella era simplemente impensable.

—Me voy a casar con Ino —dijo sin querer.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó la aludida, levantando la vista de su teléfono móvil.

Era tan hermosa. Por mucho una de las chicas más hermosas que él había visto en su vida. Y en su vida nunca había existido espacio para nadie más que para ella.

—Que te amo —Dijo él. Y era cierto. Aun a pesar de que probablemente no quería pasar con ella el resto de sus vidas, la amaba.

— ¿Y a ti te afecto el cloro o qué? —Le contestó ella con una sonrisa coqueta y se puso de pie para alcanzarlo en un apenas rose de labios.

Ino no era la chica más comprensiva, ni la más humilde y mucho menos era un hombro en el que Shikamaru podía recostarse del duro trabajo que era tratar de sacar una banda medianamente talentosa adelante. Pero era la chica que le había tocado. Y él estaba conforme con eso.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu cuarto y dejamos la lavadera para después? —Preguntó, cargándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en el cuello.

— ¡NO, SHIKA! —contestó, bajándose y metiendo a la lavadora una blusa roja, aun cuando minutos antes su novio le había dicho que no revolviera ropa blanca con de color. —Además, ya no tengo ropa limpia.

Shikamaru suspiro cansado. Nunca iba a mendigar sexo. Siguió separando la ropa de la chica, aun cuando esta ya había activado la lavadora con ropa blanca y la blusa roja dentro.

—Cuando laves ropa de color, procura siempre usar jabón líquido. El polvo hace que la ropa pierda su color. —Dijo, mientras veía de reojo que su novia volvía a tomar su lugar en la banca y sacaba de nuevo su celular.


End file.
